Sometimes It's Ok To Be Wrong
by JustxAxRandomxPersonx
Summary: Modern day setting. Rin has been taught by her father that love only leads to heartache, so she decides that she will never fall in love. Sesshomaru finds himself falling in love with the human and will stop at nothing to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no. I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story. **

**This is my first fanfic, so any advice is appreciated (^-^) sorry if there are any spelling mistakes (/).(\)**

**Small note:**

**_'_**_thinking'_

_**"**__singing__**"**_

_**Note- This is NOT a lolicon. Rin will be older when all the romantic stuff starts**___

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he sat back in his desk chair. He was currently sitting in his study at home and had just finished a ridiculous amount of paperwork, something he was accustomed to since it was to be expected as CEO of his fathers company, Taisho Inc.

He let out another sigh, his father had been mentioning that it might be time for Sesshomaru to find a mate. This certain topic of discussion was being brought up more frequently, which was getting extremely annoying.

Sesshomaru had never had the desire nor time for a relationship. He had always been too busy finding any means of becoming more powerful. Ruling the western lands and now being CEO of the largest company in Japan, he was one of the most respected and powerful demons known. Both humans and demons alike held the utmost respect for him and his family.

Although he had tried telling his father that he had no interest in finding a mate, his father still made it a point to bring up the subject constantly, especially at family gatherings.

"Such a waste of time" Sesshomaru grumbled.

The family gatherings were Iyazo's idea and Sesshomaru loathed them. They always ended in him and his half brother fighting, his father yelling at them, and Iyazo complaining about their manners to Kagome, Inuyasha's mate.

Though him and the half breed had gotten along significantly better since when they used to try to kill each other, it did not mean they enjoyed each others company. He didn't mind the miko as much. She was respectful toward him and would occasionally "sit" Inuyasha, which Sesshomaru had always found amusing.

Standing up from his chair, Sesshomaru walked out of his study to finally relax after a long and stressful week.

Walking down a hallway toward his room, Sesshomaru was grateful that his house was quiet. His house was empty and peaceful. No one besides Jaken would be found in his house. Though Jaken had his own place to live, he had insisted on coming evey day to clean and cook, any way to still serve his Lord brought him joy.

Toward the back of his house was a large forest. While most forests had squirrels and other small animals, his had contained small animal-like youkai. He didn't care if they lived there, they didn't bother him at all and were relatively quiet. Nobody else but Sesshomaru was allowed to walk through the forest. If anyone else dared to, they would be eaten by the small youkai, which wasn't any concern to him. Anyone who would dare wander onto his property without permission deserved nothing less than death.

The number of casualties in the youkai forest located behind his home was very small. No one really came to his house and no one lived near him. There was only one other house on his street, a small house at the far end of the street, a good ways away from Sesshomaru's, sat empty. The people who lived there had moved away years ago and it hadn't sold since.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple and groaned. He had been working nonstop this week and was currently experiencing a migraine. Just as he got to the door of his room his phone rang.

Sesshomaru pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller i.d. He let out a growl and answered.

"There better be a good reason you're calling me half breed."

"Oi! Bastard! Father needs you to come down to the office! He needs to talk to ya bout something" came the annoying voice of his half brother.

"And what exactly does father wish to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru growled

"How the hell should I know!? Just get your ass down here"

Sesshomaru hung up his phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was turning out to be a tiring day off.

Grabbing his car keys, he walked out his front door and over to his car wondering why his father would want him at the office on his day off.

Driving down the road on the way to Taisho Inc. Sesshomaru glanced at the house located at the end of the street. He noticed a moving van and two cars in the driveway. He briefly wondered who had bought the house, and hoped whoever they were they would just keep to themselves. With that thought, he continued on driving.

* * *

"Rin, everything is already set up in your room. Go play, daddy has work to do."

"Ok!" yelled a little girl as she ran up the steps and into her new room.

Rin was excited to be in a new house, and even more excited to be starting kindergarten Monday. She hoped she would be able to make some friends since she never really had any friends before. She was rather lonely and her father was not one to keep her company. He was always at work, and before arriving at their new home he informed her that she would have a nanny that would be taking care of her during the day. Her father had decided to stay in his apartment in New York where the business he worked for was located.

Rin wasn't upset after hearing that, she was used to him not being around. She knew another reason he didn't stay around her too much was because she resembled her mother, who had left Rin and her father for another man.

Her father then taught her that falling in love would only cause heartache. It was then that she had made a decision to never fall in love.

"Hmm...oh wow!" she said as she walked into her new room and saw the balcony. She walked over and looked outside, gasping slightly when she saw a beautiful forest. She loved nature, and seeing forests always reminded her of her favorite Disney movie, Bambi.

'_Daddy_ _will be gone tonight so maybe_ _I can go there_' she thought as she searched for her Bambi movie.

"Yay! Found it!" She jumped up and down holding the movie. After putting the movie in, she jumped on her bed and wrapped herself in her blankets to get comfy.

Later that night, after her father left, Rin grabbed her flower boots and ran out the door. Looking up at the night sky she smiled, happy to be outside.

Still smiling and starring at the stars, Rin made her way to the forest, hoping she'd see some deer that looked like her favorite Disney character.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove into his driveway while thinking back to what had just occurred. He was mad. His patience with his father was definitely thinning.

-**_Flashback_**-

After an hour of talking to his father about non important documents, Sesshomaru was starting to get suspicious. He already knew the company's plan, so his father really had no need to go over it with him. In fact, they had discussed these plans only a week ago.

Just as he was about to question his father, the office door opened and a man along with a young woman came in.

The man looked to be in his 50s. He was a short, chubby man who had brown hair that was turning grey. He was wearing a grey suit and black dress shoes. He wore a simple silver watch and was smiling ear to ear.

The woman, who looked to be in her 20's, had on a short black dress which was, in Sesshomaru's opinion, too tight. She had her dark brown hair done up in a ponytail. Once she spotted Sesshomaru, she batted her eyelashes and stuck out her chest a little more. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He already didn't like them.

"Ah" said InuTaisho, "so glad you could make it. Sesshomaru, this is Mr. Crezo and his daughter Sara". InuTaisho looked to his son and winked.

'_So that's what he had planned_' thought Sesshomaru, as he gritted his teeth.

"Father. If we are done discussing the documents, I will be on my way so you can talk with..Mr. Crezo." he said while narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Oh no, please stay, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sesshomaru" exclaimed Mr. Crezo, all the while keeping his wide smile in place.

Sesshomaru briefly thought about melting the smile off the mans face with his poison claws.

InuTaisho gave his own wide smile and looked at his son "Sesshomaru please keep Sara company for a few minutes. Mr. Crezo and I have a few things to discuss"

Sara sat in a chair near Sesshomaru as the two business men walked out the room. He had no desire to have a conversation with the woman, so he just sat there and closed his eyes, content to patiently wait for his father to return. Unfortunately, the woman had other plans.

"So, Sesshomaru was it? Oh my, you are indeed handsome! I have to say I never thought I'd meet you like this but fate seems to have worked in my favor"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the talkative woman in the room. Instead, he focused on debating how best to kill her.

Just as he worked up a fairly gruesome yet satisfying scenario, his father and Mr. Crezo walked in. He immediately stood and made his way out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye to any of them.

InuTaisho followed his son out the office and grabbed his arm."Son, what happened? I truly thought she'd be a good match for you"

Sesshomaru glared at his father.

" Please refrain from trying to set me up again father. I have already told you I have no desire for any type if a relationship rite now." He turned away and continued to walk to his car.

-**_End Of Flashback_**-

Sesshomaru slammed his car door shut and walked into his house. He needed some peace and quiet. The last thing he wanted was to be annoyed by a certain imp as soon as he walked through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where were you my Lord?" Jaken squeeked, waddling up to him. "I cleaned the upstairs even though it was not that messy. That is to say I would never think one as gracious as you would make a mess! I-"

"Jaken." Came the baritone voice of Sesshomaru as he walked toward the back door.

"Yes Milord?"

"Leave." said Sesshomaru as he walked outside. The beast within him wanted to lash out and kill anything that dare to approach him. He was fed up with his father and needed time to cool down. If he had stayed inside he might had killed Jaken, although sometimes he wondered if that were really such a bad thing.

"Another migraine" he growled as he walked toward the youkai forest.

* * *

Rin walked into the forest and looked around wide eyed. She couldn't see much because of how dark it was but she was sure that it was beautiful.

She smiled wide, singing the song from Bambi that was stuck in her head, and continued on into the forest, unaware of the glowing green eyes watching her.

_"Love is a song that never ends.."_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, thankful for the moment of peace. As a cool wind blew he caught a scent he didn't recognize. It was a pleasant scent that smelled of vanilla and flowers. It was then that he realized that the scent was coming from somewhere in the forest, on his property.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and stalked toward the area where the scent was strongest. His beast was in the mood for blood and he was more than willing to comply. Letting his anger out on the fool who dared to wander onto his property would surely be enjoyable. While making his way there he heard a pleasant voice singing.

As he got to the spot where the scent and the singing was coming from, he jumped onto a branch and glanced at the source.

There, sitting against a tree, was a little girl, a little _HUMAN_ girl, no older than 5 or 6, on _HIS_ property. Just as he was about to jump down, he heard her start to sing again.

_"Love is a song that never end,_

_Life may be swift and fleeting" _

Her voice, though most definitely not professional, was one of the most soothing he had ever heard, and had a calming effect on him. Even his beast began to purr in contentment as it settled down, it's earlier bloodlust forgotten.

_"Hope may die yet love's beautiful music"_

'_Hn. Foolish human. Relaxing in a youkai_ _forest_'

_"Comes each day like the dawn.."_ she looked up to see the stars but frowned. She couldn't see them through the trees.

Standing up, she walked over to a tree that looked pretty easy to climb. Placing one foot on a low branch and grabbing a higher one with her small hand, she started to make her way up the tall tree.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the human. He had felt peaceful and was surprised that her voice had done what no one was capable of doing. Calming his beast. He wondered if she was now living at the house at the end of the street, and if so, why did she come into the forest at night?

Furthermore, what did the foolish human think she was doing?

Rin told herself multiple times not to look down. She was almost at the top. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_'

Just as she got to the top, her foot slipped off the branch she was on, causing her to fall. Rin let out a scream and closed her eyes tightly.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped off the branch he was on and caught the small girl midair. Landing on the ground, he quickly placed her on the forest floor and jumped into the bushes.

Rin opened her eyes and looked around quickly. Everything happened so fast..she felt someones hands as they caught her, but by the time she opened her eyes, whoever it was, was gone.

She looked toward the place she thought he heard rustling from. She knew she probably should be scared, but the person couldn't be bad right? Whoever it was had saved her. Even though she couldn't see who it was, Rin still wanted to say thank you.

Sesshomaru watched as the small girl stared at the spot he was located in. He knew she couldn't see him, and that's how he wanted it to be. Many people still hated demons, and for some odd reason, he didn't want her to be scared of him.

"Um.." came her small voice. He didn't say anything, nor did he move. He took a moment to look over the young girl, her big light brown eyes radiated innocence, her long black hair tied in a ponytail-

"Thank you, for saving Rin! Rin is happy you were here!" she said happily. Sesshomaru just stared at her, confused for a minute until realizing she had referred to herself in third person. She then gave him her biggest and best smile. Sesshomaru stared at the small human. No one had ever smiled at him like that, and it made his heart feel warm and his stomach turn. He turned away from her and started walking back to his home.

Feeling the presence of a youkai near, he stopped walking. Sesshomaru turned and growled, baring his fangs. The youkai was a small raccoon demon by the name of Hachi. He was the leader of the youkai in this forest, and until now, Sesshomaru had no problem with him. He had allowed Hachi and the others to live here as long as he was not bothered by them.

"You will not harm the girl" Sesshomaru growled. He didn't know why he was protecting the girl. But the thought of a lowly youkai harming the small child angered him. Hachi looked nervously at the girl and then at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Milord" Hachi said as he bowed a little. Although he was the leader of the small youkai in the forest, he was pathetically weak to a demon like Sesshomaru. He glanced up at Sesshomaru and saw him still baring his fangs. Hachi gulped and said "I will tell the others they are not to harm her in any way"

Sesshomaru immediately calmed down and looked back to see the girl standing up.

Hachi relaxed a little seeing that he was not going to be harmed. He glanced at the girl who had gotten up to head home he assumed. He had enjoyed hearing her sing, and had no intention of harming her.

Sesshomaru turned and again started walking toward his home, his clawed hand placed on his chest where his heart still felt the warmth from the girls smile. "Hn. Rin.."

* * *

InuTaisho stood staring at the small human girl making her way out of the forest. To say he was surprised by his sons actions was an understatement.

He had came to Sesshomaru's house to apologize again when he noticed him walking toward the forest he knew to be filled with the animal youkai. After following his sons' scent, he was surprised Sesshomaru didn't notice him, and was instead watching a small human girl sing.

Quickly masking his presence so his son wouldn't notice him he watched from his hiding spot. He watched the girl try to climb a tree, he watched his son save her, he watched as the child expressed her thanks to Sesshomaru, and he watched his sons surprised expression when she smiled at him. InuTaisho couldn't help but grin at seeing his eldest son holding his chest and walk away confused.

The whole thing had been so out of character for Sesshomaru that InuTaisho was shocked, to say the least. Still looking toward the area the small girl had been, he smiled warmly.

"Just wait until you get older little one, it seems I don't have to worry about my son finding a mate now"

* * *

Rin walked into her house and kicked off her boots. Her father wasn't home, which wasn't surprising.

"Soooo tired" she said while stretching.

She ran upstairs and jumped into her bed, smiling as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters **

**Small Note:**

_**'**__thinking__**' **_

"_singing_"

* * *

Rin awoke Monday morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She let a grin creep onto her face as she hit the off button on the clock and quickly jumped out of bed.

"Finally!" she said happily. Today was her first day at kindergarten and she was excited. She glanced out her window decided she would take a walk in the forest later tonight.

Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a white t-shirt with Bugs Bunny on it and a pair of shorts. After changing she ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and then her teeth. Running out of the bathroom, she grabbed her backpack and rushed down the steps and into the kitchen.

She was surprised to see her father, who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He glanced at her and then went back to reading. "Eat some cereal and then get in the car. After I drop you off I have to get to work".

"Ok!" She said happily. She made herself some cereal and stuffed it in her mouth. After cleaning her bowl she ran out the door and into the car.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall in his house toward his study. He wanted to get some paper work done at home because he was sure there would be a lot more once he returned to work.

Just as he got to the door of his study he heard the voice of his most loyal and annoying servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" squeaked Jaken "Good morning Milord!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early to be bothered by that pesky imp. "Jaken."

"Yes Milord?"

"I do not want to be disturbed." he said as he walked into his study and shut the door behind him. He went to his desk and sat on his chair, taking out his phone to check his email quickly.

Glancing out his window, he thought about the small human child named Rin and decided he would go into the forest later to see if she would come again and to make sure the small youkai would keep to themselves and leave her be.

'_Why should I care if a human is hurt there? I've never cared before._' he thought as he stared out the window. He didn't understand why he was being protective of the child. It was not in his nature to care about anyone but himself. Placing his clawed hand on his chest, he remembered the feeling he got when she smiled at him. It was confusing and made him frustrated when he couldn't decipher the feeling.

Mentally shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

* * *

Rin was happy. Her first day at kindergarten was turning out to be fun. All the kids were nice to her and her teacher liked to act silly along with the class. During recess a bunch of her classmates asked her to play with them but she politely declined. She wanted to make friends with the small boy playing by himself in the sand box.

Walking over to him, she saw he was filling up a truck with sand and then pouring it on the side. She then took in his features. He had auburn colored hair tied up in a ponytail, pointy ears and bright green eyes. He wore a beige colored shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi!" Rin said happily when she was in front of him.

The boy looked up at her with a confused expression, which turned to one of annoyance in a split second.

"So you're gonna make fun of me too huh?" he said while folding his arms across his chest.

Rin was confused. She had just wanted to be his friend when she saw him all alone, since she knew what it was like to feel left out and ignored. "Make fun of you for what?"

The boy looked up at her like she was stupid and said "You don't know?"

"Nope!" she said with a bright smile.

The boy stood up and turned his back toward her. He then turned his head and pointed down toward his tail. "Cus I'm a demon duh. What are you? Stupid?"

Rin reached down to pet the fluffy tail, which made the boy jump and smack her hand away. "What do you think you're doing!? Don't you know that tickles!?"

Rin couldn't help but giggle at his pouting face. This boy was funny and she decided that she liked him.

"Sorry, it was just so cute and fluffy! But I knew you were a demon. So what? Can we play now? By the way, we're best friends now kay? I'm Rin!" She said as she sat down in the sand box picking up a bucket.

The boy stood there staring at her, a light blush visible on his cheeks. No one at school was ever this nice to him, they all just made fun of him and ignored him. He sat next to his new best friend and smiled. "I'm Shippo"

* * *

As soon as the sun set Sesshomaru left his house and made his way toward the youkai forest. He wasn't sure if she would come but he guessed that if she did, it would be at night again.

Once in the forest he jumped up and onto a branch, closing his eyes to rest a little while he waited.

About an hour later he caught her scent. He took out his phone and glanced at the time. 7:00, just like the other day.

Sesshomaru got up and quietly made his way toward her, jumping from branch to branch. When he got to her he wasn't surprised to see her happily sitting against a tree as she did the other night.

He then heard her start to sing.

"_Today was the dayyyy I made a new friend, and then I came home with the nannyy!" _

It was a completely childish and made up song that didn't rhyme at all, but just the sound of her voice relaxed him.

Sitting on the tree branch, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of her voice.

Since then, Rin would come to the youkai forest to sing, to nap, sometimes to do homework, or to simply walk around to look at the natural beauty of the forest. And every time Sesshomaru caught her scent he would come to watch over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Inuyasha **

**Thank youuuu for the reviews! I was so happy to see you guys liked it so far, yay (/ÒnÓ)/ **

**I was having a little trouble with this chapter but if any of you have any advice I'd be super happy :3 **

* * *

Rin awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. After ignoring it the first 2 times someone was trying to call her, she finally got up when they called back a third time.

Grumbling to herself, she dragged her feet off her bed and over to her dresser, grabbing her phone, she didn't bother glancing at the caller I.D before picking up. "Hello?"

"Geez, it's about time you picked up"

"Shippo? Ugh, you woke me up" she groaned. Rin glanced at her clock and frowned. It was already 12 in the afternoon. She was used to sleeping late on Saturdays, but didn't usually sleep this late. "What's up?"

"Did you seriously forget?" Shippo laughed "We agreed to go to the mall together today since we'll be starting our first day of high school Monday. My dad said we'll arrive at your house in 30 minutes"

Rin's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten she made plans to go to the mall with Shippo.

"Ok I'll be outside waiting for you, see you in a lil bit!". She hung up and ran to start getting ready.

* * *

"WHATTTT!?" yelled Inuyasha as he stared wide eyed at his father. Out of all the things he thought his father would want to discuss with him about, this particular topic never even crossed his mind.

"Inuyasha. I know you heard me perfectly clear. I cannot continue to try and help you learn what is necessary to have a place in my company. Seeing as how you do not have the adequate amount of education needed, your mother and I have decided you are to begin high school Monday. Do I make myself clear?" His fathers tone was strict and he left no room for defiance.

Kagome let out a small giggle at the look on Inuyasha's face. When he turned to glare at her she gave an innocent smile.

'_Now you'll see how evil tests are_' she thought.

"Oh Kagome" InuTaisho said as he brought his attention to the young miko. "You will be attending school along with Inuyasha. He's never been to school so we thought, who better to help him than you?"

Kagome visibly paled as Inuyasha smirked. High school? Again? She wasn't sure if she could deal with the stress of studying and tests again.

"I suggest you two head to the mall, you'll be in need of some notebooks and I believe you will require backpacks along with some new clothes. Have a good time" InuTaisho waved to them, a huge smile on his face as he walked out of the room.

"But.." Kagome was at a loss for words. Why hadn't they asked her opinion on this? Or maybe have mentioned this whole arrangement sooner?

"Feh, I don't understand what you're so upset about. You've done this all before, so wipe the stupid look off your face and start goin to the car wench"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she clenched her fists.

"SIT BOY"

Kagome walked around Inuyasha as he lay face down on the floor. Grabbing the car keys she smiled, "I'll wait for you in the car!"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out the window of his rented apartment, staring at the many people that walked the streets of New York. Three years. Three long years he had been here, helping his fathers business by spreading it to the United States.

His father had asked him to help build up the business here, saying it was wise to branch out. Sesshomaru was to stay in New York for five years, preparing the business by hiring workers and a CEO for the building. Making sure everything would go smoothly for a time, guaranteeing it would continue to run when he finally returned to Japan. All the noise he heard from morning to night had constantly given him multiple headaches. He craved the silence of his own home, but decided to endure the agonizing migraines to show his father he would be capable of running the business. He had left Jaken to watch over his house in his absence and hoped the foolish imp didn't accidentally set fire to it.

The past three years had dragged on. The days work extremely stressful. What he wanted rite now was a nice cup of sake. He found that he was moody almost all the time now. Nothing could calm him when he was in a mood. The one thing that could was all the way in Japan.

"Hn." He had missed the calming effect the girls voice had on him and his beast. Sesshomaru had made it a routine of going into the forest each time he caught even a whiff of her scent to listen to her sing or just watch her. He had enjoyed watching her as she grew older into a young girl. The small human had helped him forget about the stressful work days he had endured, and he would never admit to even thinking it, but he missed her presence. Though he had yet to reveal himself to her he enjoyed her presence, her childish curiosity and gentle nature.

"**_Mate.._**" His beast growled.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. No, she was human. And he could not take a child as his mate. Such a thing would be frowned on by human and demon alike.

But...if he waited until she was old enough..

Mentally shaking his head, he decided not to think about such things now. In truth he did not understand his need to see her. Perhaps she perked his curiosity. These strange and newfound feelings were confusing and frustrated him to no end. Sesshomaru walked toward his bathroom to take a shower, hoping the nice hot water would help take his mind off everything.

Two more years..two more years until he would be able to hear the little girls voice again and see her smile, creating a moment where he could relax and not have to worry about anything.

Little did he know that the next time he'd see her, she wouldn't be the little girl he remembered.

* * *

Rin swung her shopping bag back and forth, looking around the mall for a store to buy a few notebooks she and Shippo needed. She didn't need much, her father had gotten her a whole new wardrobe for the upcoming school year. He was always away, so he had always made it a point to buy her everything she would need in his absence so she would not bother him. Rin hardly ever asked for anything, she did not want to be spoiled. Being left alone as often as she was, she had become slightly mature for her age. She taught herself how to cook, and she often made sure the house was clean for her father when he would occasionally come home to visit her.

He wasn't the best father, but she still loved him and made sure to always do good in school and to not get into any trouble so she wouldn't bother him. With all the work he did she knew he had enough to worry about and she didn't want to cause him any trouble.

She had never really told anyone about him, or the fact that she was often lonely in the house. Her nanny had long ago stopped coming to take care of her. No one knew though, except Hachi.

Rin smiled warmly remembering the first time she met him, it was only two years ago and she had later found him to be a good friend.

-**_Flashback_**-

Rin had just finished singing a random song that had been stuck in her head and now sat against a large rock in the clearing she usually came to. Stretching her arms out, she paused, hearing a rustle in the bushes.

Standing up slowly, she quietly tip-toed over to the bush she heard the noise from. Mentally pushing aside any fear she had at the moment, she pushed aside the leaves..to find a cowering raccoon demon staring wide eyed at her.

Both stared at each other, unmoving, until Rin decided to speak.

"Hi there" she said as she waved happily.

The raccoon demon looked at her blankly, confusion showing in his eyes. He slowly began to stand and then cleared his throat before saying "hello, I am Hachi."

Rin couldn't help but giggle. She had found it rather cute that he seemed nervous around her.

"I didn't know any demons lived in this forest, but that's ok! My best friend is a demon too! Is this your forest?"

Hachi's eyes widened a little, "This is the Masters forest. He has been kind enough to allow me and the others to live peacefully here".

"The master? Oh the person who lives in that huge house? I've never seen your master before"

"He is away." Was his simple answer.

They spent the rest of the day talking and sharing things about each other. Rin had learned that he and the other animal youkai always enjoyed listening to her sing. This earned a blush from Rin and a laugh from Hachi. They continued talking for a while and Rin was thankful that she had accidentally met Hachi

-_**End Of Flashback**_-

Rin looked to her right to see Shippo walking beside her, eating a pretzel he bought from the food court. Just as he was about to take another bite he bumped into someone, causing him to drop his pretzel, and the other person to step on it.

"Oi! How bout watching where the hell you're walking next time!" yelled the boy. Rin looked over to the boy and took in his appearance. He had long silver hair and two dog ears atop his head, amber eyes narrowed. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

Next to him was a girl who looked to be about Rins age. She had nice long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white t-shirt along with a blue skirt that hung just above her knees.

"Me!?" Shippo shouted, "listen dog boy, your the one who walked into me making me drop my stinkin pretzel! So to make up to me how bout you give me a dollar to replace the one you're currently stepping on!"

"HA! You must be crazy if you think I'd give you anything fox! And you're the one who bumped into me"

As they continued arguing, Rin turned to face the girl and approached her. Smiling, she said "I'm sorry, this is just how Shippo acts, I'm Rin by the way"

The girl smiled and waved her hand "Oh hey! I'm Kagome. And it's no problem, Inuyasha acts this way all the time too, you kinda get used to it you know?"

Rin nodded and glanced at what Kagome was holding. It was a beige backpack that still had the tags on it.

"Oh you guys are shopping for school stuff? So are me and Shippo, we start school at Shikon High on Monday" she said.

"Really? Me and Inuyasha are going there too! We just need to get some notebooks and then we're done" Kagome said as she watched the two boys still arguing about who walked into who.

"That's all me and Shippo have to get too! How about we go together?"

"Sure that sounds good"

"_WHAT_" yelled both Inyasha and Shippo as they turned to face the two girls.

"Feh, as if I'd go anywhere with that fox" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms across his chest

"Ha, as if I'd wanna be seen anywhere with you, dog boy" Shippo smirked

"What'd you say fox?"

Kagome shook her head, sighed and then smiled "Come on guys, after we're done we can head to the food court. I'll even buy you that pretzel Shippo"

Kagome and Rin started walking away, knowing both Inuyasha and Shippo would follow. The promise of food made them both silently agree to a truce for the time being. Rin couldn't help but smile, happy she made two new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story**

**Note: The song I put Rin singing in this chapter is called Raggs Requiem. I don't know why I picked that sing butttt I liked it xD**

**Oh, and there is a time skip in this chapter. In the last chapter they were starting their first year of high school and in this chapter they will be starting their last year of high school soon. Hope that's not confusing :(**

* * *

Rin stood from the kitchen table after finishing her breakfast and stretched, feeling exceptionally lazy today. She made her way upstairs and toward her room intent on going back to sleep. Just as she got to her bedroom door, she felt the vibration of her cell phone in her pocket. Taking out her iPhone, she quickly checked the text from Kagome as she walked into her room

'**Hey Rin :) I wanted to let you know I won't be able to come over tonight. Inuyasha demanded we have a 'date night' and go to the movies. He wants to take advantage of all the free time we have untill school in 2 weeks. Can't believe its our last year in high school! Even though we've been friends for two years it feels like I've known you forever lol"**

Rin smiled and glanced out her window toward the forest before replying

"**Y****eah I know what you mean lol! Lets make plans for the weekend ok? Have fun!"**

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of his home. Yes, he had come home early. It was planned so that he would be staying in New York for one more year but he had rushed things to perfection. He missed Japan, the quiet nights he got when he was home, and if he was perfectly honest with himself he would admit to missing a certain human child.

Walking toward his door, he did not expect it to fly open as a small green toad like creature came running toward him. Stopping to the left of his leg Jaken looked up eagerly and cried "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned! I've taken care of your home just as you had commanded milord"

Sesshomaru merely glanced at him and continued into his home. "Jaken. You may leave now."

Once inside, he looked toward the clock, hoping the young girl kept to her old routine.

* * *

Later that night, Rin grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top since it was very warm out.

Once outside she looked up at the sky, happy it was clear so she'd be able to see the stars. The full moon was bright and lit her path and she couldn't help but smile. Ever since she was young, she enjoyed being outside at night. Humming happily to herself, she made her way toward the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way toward the clearing in the forest where he remembered she had always went to. He was surprised to feel...happy that he would see her again. Once at the clearing he looked over to see Hachi was also there. The small raccoon demon made his way toward Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru" he bowed "it has been a while since I last saw you. What a honor it is to be in your presence once again"

"Has she continued to come?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ah yes she has! Rin is a very lovely girl, she has grown a lot and has a very kind heart. She found me at one point and was not at all afraid! She even claimed I was to be her friend" Hachi said happily

Sesshomaru jumped up onto the nearest tree and settled himself atop a branch. He had felt a sliver of jealousy that Hachi had spoken to the girl, and was even her friend now. He had often thought of making his presence known to her but had always stopped himself. He had hated that he, Sesshomaru, former ruler of the Western Lands, was nervous to approach a human child.

Sesshomaru sat lost in his thoughts when a sudden gust of wind sent a intoxicating scent to his nose. He sat there frozen. The scent was familiar, yet different. Glancing downward toward the clearing, his eyes widened slightly.

There, humming happily, was Rin, no longer the small child he remembered.

His eyes slowly drifted up and down her figure. Long midnight black hair that reached down to her waist, her beautiful face seemed to radiate happiness and innocence, large beautiful brown eyes , and of course he couldn't ignore the lovely curves she had developed over the years. He paused at the sight of her tight tank top, making out the shape of her plump breasts. To Sesshomaru, she was absolutely breathtaking.

He watched as Rin smiled softly and closed her eyes for a moment, and when she started to sing, Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat.

"_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_doka towa no yasuragi_

_koko wa yume no tochuu de"_

She looked up to the sky, holding her hands behind her back

"_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_"

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her, he wanted her to know he was there, but he couldn't move. He was too entranced by her beauty and melodic voice.

"_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_doka towa no yasuragi_

_koko wa yume no tochuu de_"

She closed her eyes again and gently rocked her body from side to side

"_itsuka subete modorite_

_sora no hate hitorikiri_

_anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_hikari no ato nokoshite_"

He then made a decision that made his inner beast growl in approval

"_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_"

The young woman who had captured his attention and, unbeknown to him, his heart years ago..

_"yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_towa no hikari nokoshite_

_furugi no nai tsubasa de_"

Will be his. He would make sure of it. He still didn't quite understand everything he was feeling, but he felt like he had to make her fall for him, which he thought, shouldn't be that hard. She was to be his and his alone.

"_towa no ai wo anata ni_"

* * *

Rin hopped into bed after visiting the forest. _'Ahh, how I love my comfy bed'_ she thought as she stood up to quickly change into her pajamas and brush her teeth.

Grabbing her phone and jumping back into bed, she pulled her blanket on top of her and proceeded to snuggle into her bed before reading the recent text from Kagome.

**"Hey Rin! I know you said we should make plans this weekend, but do you think you could come by tomorrow? It'll be just you and me hanging out by the pool ok? Inuyasha and his parents will be here but they'll be busy, so plsssss come by!"**

Rin smiled and texted Kagome back, saying that she would hop in a cab tomorrow and join her to hang out by the pool. After replying to her other texts she put her phone to charge and laid her head back on her pillow. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Rin approached the double doors of the Takahashi home. Pulling off her headphones, she rang the doorbell and pulled out her cell. Just as she got to her contacts, the doors flew open to show Kagome in pink bikini.

"Rin!" Kagome pulled Rin into a tight hug and pulled her hand, rushing inside "come on! I hope you have a bathing suit under those clothes"

Rin giggled as Kagome dragged her to the backyard, once by the pool she pulled off her clothes and fixed the straps of her black bikini. Kagome jumped in the pool, Rin jumping in after her. Swimming to the edge of the pool, she looked over to her friend who swam until she was next to her.

"So Rin, remember that guy Toma at that party last weekend? Well Miroku says that he hasn't stopped talking about you. He's cute huh?"

Rin rolled her eyes and splashed Kagome "yeah he's cute, but I just don't see myself with him you know? I see him more like a friend."

"Ugh fine, but just know that if you ever change your mind, and you wanna date him, I'll personally kidnap him and torture him until he agrees to never hurt you ok?"

Rin couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Thank you Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you." They hugged and then pulled away, leaning on the edge of the pool.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked while looking around the backyard

"Oh, he had a talk with his dad yesterday and said he would be busy today."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his room, frustrated to no end. He had been up all night thinking of Rin and now he had the problem of figuring out how to approach her. Sure they had been somewhat neighbors for years now, but just stopping by after all this time would surely seem strange.

He was in the middle of formulating another plan when his cell started to ring. He growled in annoyance and quickly answered.

"What" he snarled into the phone. He was not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha and his nonsense.

"Well hello to you too" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "I need you to come over..I..need your help" he mumbled.

"With?" Sesshomaru sounded annoyed but he was actually curious. If Inuyasha was calling him of all people for help then it must be important.

"Listen, you know how dad says I gotta pass everything if he's gonna let me have a spot in his business? Well I'm doin pretty good with everything except math..and I don't like this either alright? But dad really freaked on me yesterday and I start school in two weeks. So since you're so damn smart I figured I'd ask you. So can you come? Dads not here and my mom isn't either. It's just Kagome and Rin, they won't bother you."

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat and a sort of tingle run down his spine. _'Rin..'_ She was there, and since his brother knew her, he had a way of finding out more about her.

"I'm coming."

"Wha- really?" Inuyasha asked unbelievingly. Sesshomaru merely hung up on his half brother and made his way outside. He then wondered how Inuyasha knew Rin in the first place.

* * *

** Note- Hey! Sorry if these two chapters were short but I hope they were ok. I just wanted to answer like two questions from people that left a review**

**1) Don't worry, it's not a Shippo/Rin fic :)**

**2) Yes I have kik and I don't mind giving it out :3 if you want to message me on there to maybe give me some advice for my story that'd be nice :D it's JustxAxRandomxPerson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha **

_**Note- **_**Thank you for the reviews :) I appreciate all of them. Also, I just wanted to say that I put Inuyasha into high school because I wanted it to be like he didn't have the proper amount of education yet and I thought high school would be a better place to start instead of going rite into college :3 but I really do appreciate all the reviews. I'm sorry if I made anything confusing :( oh, and thank youuuu to the people who messaged me on kik! Your advice really helped me :D **

* * *

Inuyasha glanced out his bedroom window, seeing his mate Kagome and Rin laughing and splashing each other in the pool. He was still trying to get over the shock that Sesshomaru actually agreed to come. It was so unexpected, since he had been expecting Sesshomaru to just insult him and complain about what a nuisance he was, so when he actually said he was coming, Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

Shaking his head, he twitched his ears, hearing the front door open and close, followed by footsteps. He caught the scent of Sesshomaru and noted how close he was already. Turning around, he caught sight of a clawed hand coming toward him, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall by Sesshomaru holding his throat.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing bastard" Inuyasha choked out

"What is your relationship with Rin?" he asked. To Inuyasha, it sounded more like a statement than a question, but he quickly decided not to say anything sarcastic at the moment at seeing his half brothers icy glare.

"She's a friend to me and Kagome"

That answer seemed to satisfy Sesshomaru because he let Inuyasha go. He was just about to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but as he looked at Sesshomaru, he noticed him staring out the window with a strange look in his eyes. Inuyasha followed where his half brother was looking and saw Rin walking out of the pool, laughing at something Kagome said.

Sesshomaru stood frozen as he stared at Rin. He couldn't look away, nor did he want to. She was smiling beautifully, and wore a black bikini. He took a moment to admire her curves that were hidden by her clothes when he saw her last night. He silently thanked whoever came up with bikinis and continued to admire her body. He saw the drops of water sliding down her chest and then took notice of her hardened nipples showing through the bikini top, probably due to the breeze that had her hair flowing slightly.

He felt a familiar stirring in his manhood and decided to turn away before his arousal became visibly noticeable. He turned to look at Inuyasha who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sesshomaru staring so intently at Rin. He found it pretty funny that his cold hearted half brother, who loathed all humans, was attracted to one. He could tell he was attracted to her, hell, he could smell his arousal. Inuyasha then frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stay away from her. Shes my friend and I don't know how you are with women. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen you with a woman. Just don't think Rin is the type of girl who would have sex with any-" he was unable to finish his sentence before he found himself against the wall, once again pinned by Sesshomaru, whose eyes had turned blood red.

"You will not speak about my intended mate in such a way again. Do I make myself clear half breed?" he growled

Inuyasha nodded and was immediately dropped from Sesshomaru's grasp. He rubbed his neck and then widened his eyes.

Intended..mate?

Suddenly his surprised expression turned into a smirk. "So _she's_ the girl dad was talkin about"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What did his father know about Rin? He never mentioned anything about her to him.

"Explain."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and looked out the window, watching as Kagome rubbed lotion on her legs. "He had told me a while ago that you had saved some human kid. He said you seemed fond of her and he wouldn't be surprised if she became your mate when she got older. But I woulda never guessed it was Rin, plus I thought dad was crazy and must've imagined the whole thing."

Sesshomaru frowned. How did his father know about that? Unless..he had followed him from the office that day. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So how is the whole intended mate thing goin? Have you talked to her?" Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes in response. "You haven't? So how do you expect her to become your mate? Don't tell me you're gettin shy" Inuyasha smirked.

"I have not found a way to come into contact with her that wouldn't be unusual" Sesshomaru stated as he glared at his younger half brother.

Inuyasha nodded his head. He understood Sesshomaru's concern. Suddenly popping into someone's life and trying to get them to become your mate might scare them off. He then thought of something and smiled triumphantly.

"I'll tell ya what. If you help me with this math shit I'll help you with Rin. I am, after all, one of her best friends. And I think I have an idea on how to get you in a closer proximity to her. You remember dads friend Totosai who just happens to be the principle at my school? He had lunch with dad the other day and I heard him mention something that might help."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What could that decrepit and deranged fool have said that would be of any help? Also, he didn't like the idea of spending time with Inuyasha, especially if it involved trying to teach him something. He glanced out the window to see Rin laughing and joking with the miko. He turned to Inuyasha and nodded his agreement to his terms.

Inuyasha's smile grew wider "Good. So the school's lookin for a new history teacher.."

* * *

Rin grabbed her towel that was laying on the lawn chair. She started to dry herself and waited for Kagome to come back outside. They had agreed to go out to eat and then do a little shopping. She grabbed her clothes and threw them on over her bathing suit. Tying up her hair in a bun, she walked through the house and out of the front door while pulling out her cell and looking through her new texts. She hopped into Inuyasha's car and waited for Kagome while replying to one of her friends.

Hearing the drivers side door open, Rin looked up to see Kagome pulling out the car keys and throwing her purse into the back seat. "Kagome, do you mind if I invite Shippo to have lunch with us? He just texted me"

"Sure he can come. Too bad Inuyasha won't be with us. Can you believe how close those two have become?" They laughed as Kagome drove out of the driveway.

It was true, Shippo and Inuyasha had become very close in the past two years. They still constantly argued with each other, but if anyone messed with one of them, the other would be quick to back him up. They both had similar personalities, and watching the way they interacted was entertaining. The whole school had gotten used to their bickering and expected it every day.

Rin texted Shippo telling him to meet them at the Italian restaurant called Cucina Tredici Aprile.

"I hope we'll have most our classes together, last year we had only last period together" she pouted.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot in front of the restaurant and looked over at Rin "Yeah, me too. Class is so boring without you or the others"

Rin nodded and they both opened the car doors and headed toward the restaurant.

"Hey Rin! Kagome!" They heard. Turning around, they saw Shippo running toward them. Once he caught up to them he stood next to Rin and put an arm around her "Thanks for inviting me, I was starving"

Rin giggled and hugged him. She was so happy to have him in her life, he was like a brother to her. "No problem, but you gotta help pay"

He groaned and muttered a 'fine' while holding the door open for Kagome and her. He let his eyes wander Rins body and then turned his head quickly, hiding a light blush that was spreading across his cheeks. Kagome glanced at him and then Rin. She had noticed Shippo's crush, but decided not to mention anything since no one else seemed to notice, and she knew Rin didn't feel the same toward him.

They all got to a table and sat, Shippo sitting next to Rin, and Kagome sitting across from them. Shippo grabbed a menu and quickly scanned over it. "I already know what I'm getting, how bout you guys?"

Kagome smiled and put her menu down "Yup! All the food here looks delicious though"

"I know rite? I always have a hard time picking something since it all looks good" Rin said as she glared at her menu. Shippo and Kagome laughed and started suggesting a few things that Rin might like.

* * *

"Inuyasha mentioned the schools' need for a history teacher, so I require an appropriate amount of time off from work in order to get close to her." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the couch, eyes closed, as he waited to hear his fathers answer over the phone.

InuTaisho was happy that Sesshomaru had figured out the girl was his intended mate, though he was surprised his workaholic son had requested time off in order to persue and court the young girl. Inuyasha's plan did make some sense though. Letting out a deep chuckle he shook his head and answered his son. "Of course son. I will handle things at work during your absence. I will also notify the demon council and the school board of the situation."

"Hn. As long as they do not interfere then it is fine." After a few more words with his father, Sesshomaru hung up and looked over to see Inuyasha coming down the steps with some books.

"These are all my text books so get to teachin" he grumbled as he dropped the books on the dining room table.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rin and Kagome walked throughout the mall laughing and joking while looking through some of the store windows, Shippo walking behind them while grumbling about his feet hurting. It was already 6:00 and Rin was starting to feel a little tired too.

"Can you believe we start our last year at high school in two weeks? I hope it's fun" Kagome said excitedly.

Shippo walked up beside Rin and put an arm around her "Gonna pull off some more pranks with us Rin?" He said with a smirk.

Rin rolled her eyes and laughed. She was not in any way a "bad girl". But once in a while she would help them with a small prank or two. Shippo had loved playing tricks on people since he was little and somehow managed to talk Inuyasha and her into helping from time to time.

"Sure haha but not too much, I don't want to get in trouble this year, we have to graduate you know"

Shippo smiled and nodded. "Oh and if you need help with all those guys trying to pounce on you I'll help. Ok Ms. Popular?"

"I'm not popular" she said while blushing. She wasn't at all conceded and didn't think she was better than anyone else. She just wanted to be friends with everyone.

"Actually Rin, in case you haven't noticed, we're a popular group in school." Kagome said while smiling "Not like the cheerleaders or jocks, we're a different type of popular. Shippo and Inuyasha are like the school comedians. Plus no one messes with them. Miroku is popular with the ladies, and Sango is the schools best athlete. I'm number one in archery, and you my dear Rin, are the beautiful and kind one that makes friends with everyone. Except those cheerleaders of course. Kami they're annoying! You could just feel their jealousy and hatred pouring out of them when we're around."

Rin still had a bright blush on her face from Kagome's comment about her being beautiful. She didn't comment on the part about their group apparently being popular. In truth she really didn't care about popularity. She just wanted to be herself and make new friends. She never thought of anyones 'status'. She treated them all equally because in her eyes, they were all equal. She looked at her friend who had always been there for her and always complimented her, trying to build up her confidence. Rin turned to Kagome and pulled her for a tight hug.

"Thank you Kagome. You're beautiful too."

* * *

Sesshomaru silently walked toward his bathroom while gulping down some Advil. He had ordered Jaken to leave and was grateful for the moment of silence.

The day had indeed been long. Trying to teach and explain the simplest of math equations to the half breed had turned out to extremely tiring and irritating. It didn't help that his mind kept wandering back to Rin and wondering where she was.

Closing the door once inside his bathroom, Sesshomaru turned on the shower and began pulling off his clothes, folding them and then placing them on the counter. Stepping into the shower, he sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the hot water hitting him.

He then let his mind wander back to when he saw Rin earlier today, the way the light from the sun reflected off her stunning brown eyes, the bikini that showed off her curves, the water droplets cascading down her cleavage. He groaned, the thought of her bringing a recognizable sensation to his groin. He glanced down at his erection. Sesshomaru was not one to pleasure himself, his only desires always being that of power. But now..with the thought of her making him painfully hard, he grabbed his erection and gave a few strokes, feeling his member throb in the palm of his hand.

Sesshomaru imagined Rin, her warm smile, her innocent and gentle eyes looking up at him as he pleased her. His strokes became hard and fast as he pictured her begging him to enter her as he mercilessly teased and fondled her lovely breasts while rubbing a finger against the small bud in her womanhood. He moaned in pleasure as he leaned his hand on the wall of the shower, his other hand still working on his rigid member. He thought about her moaning in pleasure as he pumped into her small frame and then screaming out as he brought them both to climax. That thought alone pushed him over the edge as he came. Letting out a loud moan, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

'_I will have you Rin.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story **

* * *

Rin dragged her feet through the hallways of Shikon High, only half listening to Kagome's excited squealing.

"Can you believe how fast summer went by! It's our first day and I'm soo excited! We still have 20 minutes until classes start. I wonder who'll be our teachers..ugh I wish I had all my classes with you, it's just not fair" Kagome exclaimed.

Rin merely stuck to nodding as an answer. She had gotten used to being able to sleep late during the summer, and waking up at 6 in the morning to be at school by 7 wasn't something she enjoyed. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Shippo smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning sunshine" he teased "Got you something. Drink it. It sure helped me and Inuyasha. We were like zombies this morning."

"Feh, damn school hours. Can't wait till I can go back to bed" Inuyasha mumbled.

Shippo handed her a Starbucks coffee as she mumbled a 'thank you'. Sticking the straw in her mouth she began to gulp down the caffeinated drink gratefully while taking in her friends' appearance for their first day.

Inuyasha was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with baggy jeans and black sneakers. He always liked dressing casual and never felt the need to overdress. He stood next to Kagome who was wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt. She wore white sneakers and had her hair done up in a high ponytail.

Shippo had on a light blue short sleeve zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with blue and white sneakers. Rin looked down at what she was wearing. A black t-shirt with tight jeans, along with her black Nikes. She had left her hair loose and came to the conclusion that she looked nice. She didn't want to overdress for school and valued being comfy over how she looked most the time. Finishing her coffee she smiled brightly at her friends, feeling more awake now.

"So let's compare our schedules, I want to see how many classes I have with you guys" she said happily.

They took out their schedules and read off what they had for first period. Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippo had History together. Kagome frowned at seeing she had Math first thing in the morning. Before they could read off the rest of their classes, they heard the school bell ring, signaling it was time to head to class. Heading to history, Rin briefly wondered who their new teacher would be.

Once at the classroom, she looked in and saw the teacher wasn't there yet. Shrugging, she went to go take a seat in the third row next to the window. Shippo sat in the desk next to her as Inuyasha sat down in the seat behind her.

"Hey Inuyasha, try not to ask me for any of the answers ok? I know I'm smarter than you but you gotta at least try" Shippo said with a smirk

"Feh, as if I'd try to copy any of your answers. I'm trying to pass, not fail. Stupid fox" Inuyasha responded.

Rin giggled as the two began arguing back and forth while the room began to fill with the other students. They all looked on at the scene with amused faces. It seemed as if they remembered quite well how the two always acted. The room soon became noisy with everyone's talking, only stopping when they heard the classroom door open ten minutes later.

Rin glanced up after noticing how quiet everyone had gotten. Her eyes landed on their new teacher. He was obviously a demon. The teacher looked similar to Inuyasha. He had two elegant magenta markings on each cheek, long silver hair that cascaded down his back, pointed ears, a crescent moon marking on his forehead, and gold eyes. His face showed no emotion, in fact, he looked rather bored.

'_He's very handsome_' she thought, as she gazed at his form. She heard Inuyasha then mumble 'course i gotta have my bastard of a brother teach me' and understood why they looked so similar. She then looked around the room and saw every girl in the room practically drooling over him. Rin then turned back to looking out the window.

Yes, she thought he was handsome, but he wasn't the only handsome guy in the school. He might be the most handsome guy in the school, but he was the teacher, they were his students. She would not be like the other girls who would undoubtedly obsess over him. No, she would not develop some impossible crush on him. He was handsome, and that was it.

Sesshomaru looked around the classroom and ignored the girls staring at him with lust filled eyes. He skimmed over every student, looking for one in particular. He knew she was here, he smelled her intoxicating scent when he first walked into the school. His eyes then landed on her. She was seated in the third row and was currently staring out the window. He then noticed Inuyasha seated behind her.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, you will address me as Mr. Takahashi. I will be your new history teacher and for some of you, I will be your Demon Ed. teacher. Because it is your first day I will allow you to talk among yourselves." He stated. He sat at his desk and blocked out everyone else's conversations. Instead, he was listening intently to what the girl in front of Rin was saying.

Rin looked up at the girl in front of her, having heard her say something.

"Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming" she said while smiling kindly. The girl smiled back an nodded.

"It's ok! I'm Yuki by the way. isn't the teacher hot!" she said with a wink. Shippo rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Inuyasha and a boy named Heten.

Rin blushed at her straight forwardness. "Uh, yeah I guess."

Sesshomaru, who had been listening intently, couldn't help but smirk at her answer.

"I wish he wasn't our teacher though." Yuki continued "imagine if he was a student, I would so say yes if he ever asked me out! Wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't" Rin answered honestly while turning to look out the window again. Sesshomaru frowned. What did she mean no?

"Why not!?" Yuki asked. She was looking wide-eyed at Rin like she was crazy.

"Because I don't know him. Sure, he's handsome, but a lot of good looking people can have ugly personalities. I'd have to get to know him first."

Yuki nodded and smiled in understanding. She then looked over at Shippo and blushed bright red before turning around quickly to stare at her desk. When the bell eventually rang, the students got up to go to their next class.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk thinking over what Rin had just said. He was used to girls just throwing themselves at him and he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was different. But how was he supposed to show her they were meant to be together? This job as her teacher had proved useful at providing a way to be near her, but he would still need to find a way to be alone with her and talk privately.

o~O~o

Rin sat at a table with Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. It was already 6th period and she was happy that they all had lunch together.

"Inuyasha! Stop grabbing at my food, You had your own!" Kagome yelled

"Would ya just shut up and give me your french fries wench! That was hardly enough to be considered lunch" he retorted

"I thought they gave us more than enough" Sango said while taking a bite of her rice.

Miroku put his hand on her lower back and said "I couldn't agree with you more my dear Sango"

No one was surprised when they heard a loud smack echo throughout the lunchroom.

"Hey guys" They all turned to see Ayame walk over to join them.

Ayame was a wolf demon and Rin had met her only last year. However, she was very nice and became friends with all of them rather quickly.

Suddenly, Ayame dove into the seat behind Inuyasha.

"Do _not_ let him see me" she growled.

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and glanced at her "It won't matter. He'll smell you."

Before Ayame could respond, another wolf demon by the name of Koga appeared next to her, grabbing hold of both her hands with his. "My dearest Ayame..I-"

"_Go away_ Koga" Ayame interrupted. She was clearly irritated and in no mood to deal with him. She had been chasing after him all throughout junior high and he had blatantly brushed her aside. Now all of a sudden he wanted her? She was fed up.

Koga glanced back at his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku, who were both giving him a thumbs up. Turning his gaze back to Ayame, he tightened his hold on her hands slightly. "Ayame I-"

Again he was unable to finish his sentence. But this time it was because of Inuyasha. "She said go away ya stupid wolf"

Koga immediately dropped Ayame's hands and glared at Inuyasha. "Mind your own business mutt!"

"What'd you call me?"

"I called you a damn mutt. But I guess that would be an insult to canines" Koga smirked

"You know what? I think I might have to kill you, shit for brains"

Everyone went back to eating and talking, completely used to Inuyasha and Koga's constant fighting.

Rin giggled and looked around until her eyes landed on a pair of golden irises staring back at her. was leaning against the doorways of the lunch room. She gave him a small smile and turned when she felt a arm go around her shoulders.

"You're still coming over today rite?" Shippo asked while taking a sip of his soda. Rin nodded and then turned back to talk to Kagome and Sango.

Sesshomaru bit down a growl that was threatening to leave his mouth. He was tempted to go over there and rip the fox demons' arm off of Rin. _His_ Rin. He wanted to know what their relationship was. He would not allow his intended mate to be taken from him by a mere fox.

He walked out of the lunch room and headed toward his classroom as he heard the school bell.

o~O~o

Rin walked into her last period class and looked up to see Mr. Takahashi writing 'Demon Ed.' on the blackboard. She then remembered how he mentioned he would be teaching this class. He turned to look at her

"Rin right?" He asked. He had been waiting for this period. Each class he had seemed like hours without her. He wanted to be near her, and felt his body relax when she had entered the room.

"Yes sir" she answered.

"For this class there will be assigned seats. You will be seated here." He pointed to the desk directly in front of his. He didn't care where the other students sat, as long as she was as close as possible to him. She nodded and sat at the desk he had pointed to and then watched as the other students walked in.

Sesshomaru assigned the students to their seats randomly. The only time he thought about the seating arrangements was when he made two girls sit on either side of Rin. He didn't want any boys seated near her. Soon, all the seats were filled except for the one located behind Rin. He was was glad there wasn't another boy student, or he would have been forced to put him in the seat behind her.

Just as he was about to speak, the classroom door opened. He looked over to see a boy walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, had a hard time findin the class" he said.

Rin looked over at the boy who just walked in. He must have been new because she had never seen him around before.

'_Hes kind of cute'_ she thought. He had long black hair that was braided down his back and blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt with a pair of khaki shorts.

She quickly looked around the room and noticed there were no other seats available besides the one behind her. She glanced at the boy and saw he was looking rite at her, a smirk played across his face.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for not putting another girl behind Rin, and the way she was looking at the boy was not helping his mood whatsoever.

"I do not approve tardiness. Do not let it happen again. Take your seat behind Rin"

The boys' smirk grew wider as he walked over and took his seat.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Mr. Takahashi and I will be teaching you the races of different demons and some of their traits. We will be beginning the lessons tomorrow. For now you may do as you like until the end of class." he said as he sat at his desk.

Rin looked at the clock and noticed they only had about twenty more minutes of class. She took out her cell phone and began texting Shippo, telling him where her class was. Suddenly feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned in her seat to face the new boy.

"Hey" he said while smiling "Rin rite? I'm Bankotsu"

She smiled and put her cell phone in her pocket. "Hi. Tell me if you can't see the blackboard during class ok? I know my head is probably pretty big"

She mentally groaned. Why would she say that? '_Well done Rin, well done'_

Bankotsu just laughed. "Nah it's ok, and I dunno, I think you've got a pretty normal sized head"

They both laughed and continued talking and getting to know each other. Neither noticed a pair of golden eyes watching them intensely.

When the bell finally rang, everyone stood to leave, happy to go home. Rin stayed seated even after the bell rang and the rest of the students walked out.

Sesshomaru watched her intensely, wondering why she stayed behind in the classroom. His heartbeat sped up and he felt his pants becoming tighter as 7 different scenarios involving her and him in the classroom after school hours played through his mind.

His dirty thoughts quickly vanished as he watched her stand up to leave and grab her backpack. The fox demon then came walking into the room smiling.

"Ready to go Rin?" He asked

Rin gave him a wide smile.

"Nope, actually Shippo, I was planning on staying here for a couple more hours so you're going to have to wait" she said playfully while putting on her backpack.

Shippo smirked and picked her up bridal style as she gasped in surprise. "No way missy, we're heading to my house rite now"

"Ok, ok" she answered while laughing. She remembered how everyone was suppose to meet up at Shippo's house today to hang out, and that Miroku and Sango were already on their way.

Sesshomaru watched as the boy named Shippo carried her out the classroom. He balled his hands into tight fists, his claws digging into his skin drawing blood.

After a few moments, he stood and left the classroom, heading toward the schools' entrance. Whether he got up to go after the fox demon or to calm his anger, he didn't know.

Once outside, he clenched and unclenched his fists, not bothering to turn around when he smelled the scents of Inuyasha and Kagome approaching him. It wasn't until they stood in front of him did he decide to acknowledge them.

"The fox boy and Rin. What is their relationship?" He growled

"Calm down will ya? They're friends. Been friends since kindergarten so their really close." Inuyasha answered while watching his half brother warily.

"Then why are they headed to his house" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha looked at his face and noticed how his eyes were beginning to turn red.

"We all made plans to meet at his house to hang out" Kagome said reassuringly.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, his eyes now back to their golden color.

"Don't worry, Sango and Miroku are there too. But...Shippo does have feelings towards Rin" she said quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and Sesshomaru's eyes once again began turning red.

"But she only sees him as a best friend! She said he's like a brother to her, believe me, I've asked her" she said quickly.

Sesshomaru visibly calmed. For the first time, he was glad for having been wrong in his assumptions. But that didn't change the fact that the fox demon had feelings for Rin.

'_I will not allow anyone else to have her' _

"So.." Kagome mumbled "how exactly are you planning on getting her to be your mate?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. How exactly was he supposed to go about this?

"Get her flowers" Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow. Flowers?

Kagome nodded, and he could've sworn he saw her eyes.._sparkle_ at the idea. "Rin loves flowers! Oh Inuyasha that's a great idea! You should do it Sesshomaru, it'd be romantic"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at them, almost uncertainly. He had never given anyone flowers before. Would Rin truly like them that much? He looked over to a grassy area and walked over to a patch of yellow flowers. Kneeling down, he plucked one and rolled the stem between his fingers before looking back at Kagome.

"Any type if flower is acceptable?"

Kagome stared at the flower in distaste. "Sesshomaru. Those are weeds."

Sesshomaru just stared at her. Weeds? They looked like flowers to him. Was picking flowers for your intended mate supposed to be difficult?

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. He really was clueless. It reminded her of how Inuyasha was. "Go to a flower shop"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah I don't make a profit from this story etc. **

**-I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews :) I really appreciate all the advice I've been getting. And also thanks again to the people who messaged me on kik and giving me advice too :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood inside the flower shop Kagome had mentioned, glancing from left to right at the wide variety of flowers.

All he had to do was pick one rite?

"Hello, how may I help you?" came a sugary sweet voice. He turned to see a woman who had to be in her late twenties, smiling widely at him.

"I need flowers." Honestly, why else would he be here?

The woman's smile never left her face. She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, what would you like the flowers to say? Or did you already have one picked out?"

"Say?" he looked at her in bewilderment, then around the shop.

The woman's smile faltered briefly. Honestly, what was it about flower shops that made men get all incompetent?

"Well, flowers mean different things" she explained. "For example, Forget-Me-Nots mean 'remember me forever', though that's quite an obvious one. So was there anything in particular you'd like the flowers to say?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Could there be a flower that said 'you are my mate'? But..perhaps that would be a bit forward. What would he want them to say anyways? Did it matter? Would she know the flowers' meaning?

The woman let loose a giggle. She couldn't help it, he looked so serious. "She must be very cute huh?"

"Beautiful" he corrected her. If he was any other person he might've blushed. The word left his mouth automatically, but it was true.

"Oh, well.." she looked around the shop quickly "then how about you get the orchids? They mean 'delicate beauty'"

"Acceptable."

* * *

Rin plopped her legs up on the couch she was currently sitting on and grabbed the remote for the tv.

"So?" Kagome asked. They were sitting in the living room in Rins' house and had decided to just watch tv all day.

"So what?" Rin replied, keeping her eyes on the tv as she switched from channel to channel.

Kagome sighed and sat down next to Rin on the couch. "So what do you think of the new guy? I think his name is Bankotsu. He's in my history class."

"Oh, I dunno, he seems pretty nice. And he's cute too"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and poked Rins' side. "Do you like him?"

Rin giggled a little and then shook her head "No, not really. I mean he's cute, but I can't see myself in a relationship with him. I don't want to be in a relationship rite now anyways."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the remote from Rins' hand "Let's watch a movie"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out of the flower shop, a bouquet of orchids in one hand, only to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Father." he said while narrowing his eyes. Of course he would run into his father _now_ of all times.

InuTaisho's eyes were widened slightly as he looked at his son and then at the..bouquet of flowers?

He laughed.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "If that is all, father, I will be leaving now."

InuTaisho immediately calmed down, though he couldn't stop smiling. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places Sesshomaru. I came here to get flowers for Iyazoi, to say I'm sorry. I suppose spitting out her chili was not the best idea. How she and Kagome eat that hot stuff I have no idea."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He was sure his father would tell Iyazoi, and she would undoubtably make a big deal out of it.

Great.

So caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice his father discreetly pulling out his cell phone.

It was only after a quick flash of light did Sesshomaru become aware of his surroundings once again.

His father was staring at his cell phone, a smirk forming on his face as he pressed a few buttons. "Sorry son, I didn't know I had the flash on"

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing blood red. Quickly grabbing the cell phone, he unleashed the poison in his claw to melt it.

Letting the remnants of the now ruined cell phone fall to the floor, he once again glared daggers at the man in front of him.

"You would do well to simply mind your own business, father." he said curtly as he turned to leave.

InuTaisho watched his eldest son walk away, his smile never leaving his face.

"It's a good thing I sent that picture to Iyazoi."

* * *

Sesshomaru filled a glass vase with water and placed it on his kitchen counter before putting the bouquet of orchids in it.

He was immensely proud of himself, and he briefly wondered how she would react when he gave her the flowers.

Wait, when would he give them to her? He couldn't give it to her during school hours could he? Surely it would seem inappropriate to the other students. He could leave it on her doorstep, but what if an animal got to them? What if she didn't notice them on her way out the door and accidentally stepped on them?

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly scrolled through his contacts, stopping once he got to his half brothers name, he pressed the Call button. He only had to wait for the phone to ring three times before it was picked up.

"Thank _KAMI_" came the unnecessarily loud voice of Inuyasha "as much as I hate talkin to you, you kinda saved me. Kagome had on this damn chick flick and I-"

"Inuyasha cease your tedious rambling. I have purchased the flowers for Rin and I require your lecherous friend to place them in her locker."

"Lecherous friend?" he asked "Oh you mean Miroku. Why can't Kagome do it?"

Sesshomaru had thought of that already, but decided against it. The talkative miko would do well keeping Rin occupied while the boy put the flowers in the locker. "She would do better at distracting Rin long enough for your friend to finish."

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed. He knew Miroku would be able to get into Rins' locker even without the combination. He didnt want to even know _how_ Miroku had learned such a skill. Something to do with girls gym lockers probably. If not, then maybe it was better not knowing. "We'll meet you in the school parking lot tomorrow morning."

* * *

Rin stood in front of her locker before first period and let out a long sigh. She had finally managed to get away from Kagome's endless chatter about how excited she was to be graduating this year. Rin could understand, but honestly, it was too early in the morning for all that excitement.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched from the doorway of a classroom at the end of the hall as Rin opened her locker.

They couldn't see her face, but Sesshomaru smirked when he heard her small gasp after she opened her locker.

"Hey Rin!"

Rin turned to see Bankotsu walking up to her, smiling widely. "Like the present I got you?"

Sesshomaru growled. The present _he_ got her?

Perhaps no one would notice if the boy suddenly went missing.

Rin held up the small stuffed teddy bear and smiled. "I love it, it's so cute! Thank you Bankotsu"

"No problem. It's just a thank you gift I guess for being so nice to me yesterday. Dunno, just wanted to get you something" he winked and started walking down the hallway.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, intent on removing the boys eyes from their sockets, but stopped once a thought hit him.

What happened to the flowers he got Rin?

He looked up to see Rin walking away, the girl who was standing at a locker next to Rins' catching his eye for a moment.

He cursed.

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head "How the _hell_ did ya get the wrong locker you idiot!"

Sesshomaru mentally added Miroku's name on his 'people I will destroy' list.

"Fuckin idiot" Inuyasha grumbled.

Red eyes stared lustfully at Sesshomaru, a bouquet of orchids in her hands.

"I'm sorry" Miroku whined "I didn't know it was Kagura's locker"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any type of profit from this story**

* * *

Two months. It was now two months total that he had started teaching her to get closer to her. Nothing had happened. They hadn't even had a chance to talk to each other. Rin was the perfect student and never tried to get extra attention from him like all the other girls. How could he get her alone? She was passing his classes, so she didn't need to stay after for any extra help. The fact that he couldn't think of any ideas was infuriating.

The girl named Kagura who constantly stared and winked at him only added to his boiling anger.

_'Disgusting'_

"Oi! Would ya stay still already? You're gonna pace a hole into my floor" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Listen, all you have to do is get her alone. It shouldn't be that hard. Now can you get back to helpin me? I don't understand this shit and I got a test on Tuesday" he said.

"And how would I go about getting her alone without the other students being suspicious? She has done nothing to make her stay after class." Sesshomaru said, completely ignoring Inuyasha's complaint about studying. He had been trying to tutor the half breed all day. Needless to say, this was not how he wanted to spend his Sunday.

"Give her detention" Inuyasha responded, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that statement. Rin never did anything to deserve a detention. As if reading his mind, Inuyasha added "I'll take care of it tomorrow during your class ok?"

* * *

Rin sat on her front steps holding her skateboard on her lap while taking a sip of her soda.

"I just dont know what Kagura's problem is" she mumbled.

Kagura was on the cheer leading team and had always made it clear on how much she disliked Rin and her group of friends. Even when Rin had tried to be nice to the girl, all she got back was a dirty look.

Shippo sighed and plopped down next to her on the steps, tossing his own skateboard over to the grassy area. "Don't let it get to you. Im pretty sure she hates everyone other than her cheer leading minions. She thinks shes the queen of the school. I'm positive I even heard her calling a group of other students 'peasants'. Pretty much everyone in the school agrees she needs a reality check."

Rin couldn't help but giggle "Peasants? Really?"

Shippo smirked "Hey I'm serious! I was walking through the halls one day and I heard her saying 'out of my way you filthy peasants'"

"You're lying" she laughed

"Ok, don't believe me. But I'm telling you I heard it" he laughed "I get to sleep over tonight rite? We're staying up to watch horror movies all night."

"I don't know, we have school tomorrow"

He pouted and leaned toward her "Please? We haven't done this in forever"

Rin sighed and shoved him playfully. "Fine, I'll go make the popcorn."

o~O~o

Rin and Shippo practically dove into their seats once they were in their history classroom. Taking advantage of being early to class, they laid their heads on their desks, hoping to get even a couple of minutes of extra sleep.

Inuyasha walked in the classroom soon after, raising an eyebrow at seeing them half asleep. "You guys look terrible" he said, taking his seat behind Rin.

Rin shot Shippo a glare "Well if _someone_ didn't insist on watching every movie he brought over, I would've gotten more than only three hours of sleep."

Shippo seemed to not hear her, his head still laying on his desk, his body unmoving other than the steady rise and fall from his breathing.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "He was over at your house all night?" He was definitely glad Sesshomaru wasn't here yet.

Rin nodded and rubbed her face with her hands "Yeah we just stayed up watching movies."

Before Inuyasha could reply, the classroom door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and grabbed the attendance sheet. After marking who was absent he glanced around the classroom. "I'd like to remind you I will not tolerate any disruptions. Do not speak while I'm speaking, and if I hear any cell phones during this class I will not hesitate to give you detention."

Rin was hardly paying attention. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Today we will be learning about the feudal era. As you know, society was divided into two classes.."

Inuyasha gently nudged Rins' shoulder, trying to get her attention.

Rin looked over and saw Mr. Takahashi was looking at the other side of the class, so she turned her head slightly to look back at Inuyasha.

"Can I borrow your cell phone for a sec?" he whispered, knowing full well Sesshomaru could still hear him.

Rin simply nodded her head and reached into her pocket to pull out her cell. She handed it to Inuyasha quickly, only turning back a minute later when he handed it back.

After a few minutes had passed, her cellphone rang loudly, causing Rin to jump.

Pulling out her cell quickly, she ignored the call from the private number, hoping the teacher didn't know that it was her phone that rang. To her displeasure, her phone started ringing again immediately.

She was sure she had turned the volume off.

She quickly turned off her phone, only then noticing someone standing next to her desk. Looking up, she saw her teacher staring at her, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Detention after school, Rin." he said before turning to walk to the front of the classroom. He couldn't help but smirk once his back was turned toward the rest of the class.

o~O~o

Rin sat in her assigned seat, watching as the rest of the students walked out of Demon Ed class to go home.

'_I wanna go home too'_ she thought, picturing her comfy and warm bed.

"Rin."

She looked up to see Mr. Takahashi pulling a seat next to his desk, and then walk over to take his seat.

He nodded toward the chair. "Come."

Rin stood and walked over, sitting on the chair he had pulled over. Taking a look at all the papers scattered along the desk, she noticed they were the tests sheets from the other day.

Sesshomaru pushed half of the papers toward her. "You can assist me in grading these tests" he pushed another sheet of paper toward her "This is the answer sheet. Just mark all the ones you see are wrong."

"Ok" she replied. If she did this fast she would be able to go home early rite? And home meant she would be able to sleep.

Sesshomaru glared at the test in front of him, not caring at all if..Hojo got an answer rite or wrong. He was alone with his intended mate and he didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly very talkative. He'd never admit it, but he actually felt _nervous_.

He looked up and saw Rin constantly rubbing her eyes. He frowned. Was she tired?

"Rin? Is something the matter?"

She looked somewhat surprised when he suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry" she gave him a small smile "I'm just very tired".

He cocked his head slightly to the side, and Rin thought briefly that it was a cute gesture. She immediately pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep at a more adequate time"

Rin frowned slightly "I usually do, but I was up almost all night because a friend was over."

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips as he briefly wondered if they were as soft as they looked. "What time did she leave?"

Rin yawned and leaned back a little in her chair. "That's the problem, he didn't leave" she giggled slightly as she remembered Shippo hiding under a blanket during the more scarier parts of the movie. "He had me up all night"

Sesshomaru almost snarled, anger and jealousy boiling deep within him despite his stoic facade. He wanted to know who. Who was keeping _his_ Rin up throughout the night, while they were alone in her house.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked through clenched teeth, struggling not to make his anger apparent.

Rin blushed, finally realizing what she had said might have suggested. "No, he's just a friend, Shippo, we were watching movies all night" She didn't know exactly why she was explaining herself to him.

Sesshomaru calmed slightly, though he was still upset that the fox boy had spent the night at Rins' house. He stared at her a moment longer "Do you need to go home?"

She stifled a yawn and nodded, "That obvious?" she asked, Sesshomaru enjoying the blush appearing on her cheeks.

He smirked "Very."

Rin laughed, and Sesshomaru enjoyed the sound immensely.

"I wouldn't have minded if you lied" she giggled

His lips twitched, amusement evident in his eyes. "Then perhaps you'd like to continue grading these papers?"

Definitely not. "No that's quite alright, if it's ok with you, I'd like to go home and spend some quality time with my bed"

Sesshomaru nodded, in truth he wanted her to stay longer, but he could tell she was very tired. "Get some rest Rin."

She gave him another beautiful smile before grabbing her backpack and heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Takahashi"

He frowned. He wanted her to call him Sesshomaru. _Just_ Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-Im sorry if these two chapters were short, I'm going to try to make the next ones longer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story. **

**-I guess I was getting Inuyasha's moms' name wrong and didn't even realize it, oops (/).(\) thank you Mary for pointing that out :) **

* * *

Rin arrived at the front of her house, happy that her teacher let her go home.

Part of her wanted to stay, though she didn't know why, and therefore chose not to think about it.

She walked up to her door and immediately stopped. The door was open slightly.

'_Did I forget to lock it?' _

She slowly walked to the door and pushed it, peeking inside timidly. When she saw and heard nothing, she let out a sigh and walked in, frowning as she closed the door and locked it.

Her stomach growled, so she walked toward her kitchen, where she saw a man sitting at the table.

She almost screamed, but stopped herself when she realized who it was.

"Dad?" she whispered in disbelief. She hadn't seen him in so long.

He looked up from his phone only to stare at her.

Her father was a handsome man, and could have easily found another woman if he so chose after her mother had left them. However, he had no such desire. Instead, he chose to dedicate all his time to working, not even bothering to spend a full weekend with anyone, including his own daughter. He liked his solitude, the permanent frown etched across his face, added to his cold and distant attitude toward anyone and everyone, had even caused his once close friends to distance themselves from him.

After what felt like hours, he spoke. "Hello Rin."

"Hi! Um" she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, growing nervous from his intimidating stare. "I...I didn't see your car outside"

"I took a taxi here from the hotel I'm staying in"

She frowned. "You could stay here instead of a hotel.."

He said nothing, merely turning his head to stare out the window.

"I'm glad you came to visit me" she said quietly. He was her father after all, and she had missed him.

"I came back to Tokyo merely for business purposes and decided to drop off a check for you. It should cover anything you may need for a while."

She tried not to let her disappointment show. So he didn't come to visit her?

"How is school?" he asked, finally turning to look at her once again.

She smiled "Good, I made a lot if new friends, do you remember-"

"I meant your grades" he interrupted, obviously not caring much about her social life.

"Oh, I'm passing everything"

He nodded and glanced at his wristwatch. "Make sure you get high grades in each of your subjects. You need a good education to get a decent job, and I cannot support you financially your whole life."

Rin nodded, looking down at her feet. Why didn't he ask anything personal? Like, 'how are you?' Or, 'what have you been up to lately?' Hell, even a 'do you have a boyfriend?' would have been nice.

Did he even care?

"Did you even miss me?" she asked, her voice low, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

He stayed silent, not bothering to even acknowledge that he heard her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. She used to think that maybe he did, but always dismissed the thought, convincing herself that he loved her in his own way, that he really did care about her, that he didn't just make sure her needs were met because he had to.

After all, how could a father hate his own daughter?

He stood, glancing at his watch once more before walking passed her toward the front door. Unlocking the door, he placed a hand on the doorknob and then paused.

"You look like your mother. Your smile, your eyes. You even sound like her when you laugh. Whenever I'm around you I'm reminded of her." he said "I detest being around you."

Those were his last words to her before he opened the door and walked out, a taxi waiting for him in front of the house.

Rin stood, frozen. She wanted to scream, to cry, to _punch_ something.

_That_ was the reason he treated her as nothing but a responsibility? Over something she had _no_ control over? She couldn't even think of a word to describe the situation. Ridiculous? Unfair? Both were appropriate terms.

She walked over to the door and locked it once again before turning to go upstairs, her earlier hunger completely forgotten as she laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared intensely at the computer screen, a look of concentration etched across his face.

'How To Woo A Woman'

'Step 1: Get to know her by observing her discreetly...'

His office door swung open as a very angry looking Inuyasha walked in followed by a sputtering imp.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is wrong with you? You were supposed to come over and help me study at three! That was _four_ hours ago"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the yelling hanyou standing in his office.

Inuyasha stomped over to Sesshomaru, intent on seeing what exactly his bastard of a brother was so focused on. Taking a look at the screen, he read a little of it before abruptly pressing the power button, turning off the computer.

Sesshomaru turned to glare him, but before he could say anything Inuyasha shrugged "Seriously? Observing her discreetly? Don't take that shit seriously, you wanna court her, not stalk her."

"Inuyasha, to what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you in my home?"

"You forgot to help me study" Inuyasha said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your mate informed me you would not need to study today due to the occasion."

Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome said that? What occasion?"

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, "Is today not your anniversary with the miko?"

'_Shit'_ Inuyasha immediately panicked. He had forgotten, and if Kagome found out he forgot...

He shuddered. Images of a very angry Kagome ran across his mind.

He tried to calm himself by taking slow, deep breaths. She probably didn't know he forgot.

What if she already knew?

_"Shit!"_

Inuyasha ran out of his half brothers office, stepping on a angry Jaken, not bothering to say goodbye to a very amused Sesshomaru.

* * *

"A little to the left" InuTaisho said as he watched his mate hang the framed photo to a wall that held many other framed pictures. This particular picture he had rushed to get developed. After all, it was a rare one.

"Is that good?" Izayoi asked, straightening up the photo slightly.

He stared at it a minute more before smiling. "Perfect"

"Do you think he'll be upset when he sees this?" she asked while admiring the photo.

InuTaisho chuckled "Of course he will, but it's worth it. After all, I doubt I'll get another opportunity to see Sesshomaru holding flowers again"

"He'll be embarrassed" Izayoi said, giggling at how serious Sesshomaru looked in the photo.

"I don't see why he would be, after all it's nothing like the one we have of Inuyasha" he laughed "I never did find out how Kagome got him in that dress."

* * *

Shippo paced back and forth in his friends room, rubbing his chin while thinking of multiple scenarios.

"Ok" he stopped and gave a determined look toward his friend. "How bout this? I'll say 'Rin, I love you. Please don't be upset, I know we've been friends for a long time now, but it's not my fault I fell in love. You are the one that tripped me'"

Miroku immediately covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Closing his eyes, he coughed into his hand, "Um Shippo, perhaps you should reconsider. You and Rin have been friends for a long time and it might not be wise to do anything that could ruin your friendship with her. She might not reciprocate your feelings."

Miroku was fairly uncomfortable with this situation. He knew about Sesshomaru wanting to make Rin his mate, and Inuyasha had tried helping him a little. He also knew Shippo didn't know about Sesshomaru's intentions, since Inuyasha had not told him.

Miroku sighed. It wasn't his place to tell Shippo what he knew. He felt bad though, since he didn't want Shippo to get hurt. Perhaps he could convince him to move on to someone else. Didn't that girl Yuki like him?

Shippo frowned, thinking over what Miroku had just said. "Ok you know where my first period class is rite? I need you to barge in to the classroom during first period, take something from the teacher, or just make him really mad, and run out, forcing him to go after you. Then me and Rin can leave class and hang out. I doubt she'll be able to resist my charm."

Miroku rolled his eyes. His charm? He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Wait.

Did he say to get Sesshomaru so mad that he'd chase after him?

No.

_Hell no_.

Sesshomaru was _still_ mad at him for the whole Kagura situation. So to upset him again? Miroku plus an extremely angry Sesshomaru equalled death, and Miroku _did_ _not_ want to die anytime soon.

"I apologize, but I'll have to refuse. I will not anger your dog demon history teacher and cause a disruption in your class. It's irrational. It's stupid. It's against my religion."

Shippo laughed "I was kidding! Calm down"

Miroku huffed. He didn't find that 'joke' particularly funny.

"Anyway" Shippo continued "I'll think of something."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from this story **

* * *

Rin stared at the test in front of her, willing her brain to remember the answer. She was only on the fifth question and she was already having trouble.

-What were the Daimyo armies made up of?

When did they talk about that? Probably when she was half asleep during class. Great, just great. The one day she doesn't fully pay attention, and then there's a test the next day.

She glanced up and saw Mr. Takahashi looking at her. She gave him a small smile before looking back down and reading the question again._ 'I'll just skip that one for now'_

Sesshomaru reluctantly tore his gaze away from Rin to look down at the assignments he was supposed to be grading. He had tried concentrating but found his gaze constantly drifting many a time to the frustrated girl.

It amused him to see her practically glaring at her test, and he found himself almost smiling while he watched as her cheeks puffed up in annoyance before moving on to the next question.

He gave a low growl, forcing himself to concentrate on the mess of scribbles that was supposedly a well composed essay.

Could he just fail them for their horrid writing?

The bell rang only five minutes later, signaling it was time to head to their next class.

Inuyasha shoved the test away from him, jumping out of his seat to get out of class. He _hated_ tests.

Shippo stood and walked to stand in the doorway of the class, waiting for Rin before leaving.

Rin stood and walked up to Mr. Takahashi's desk, placing her test on top of the pile of the other students' tests. While turning to leave, she was stopped by her teachers' low voice.

"Rin."

She turned to face him "Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

He frowned at the fact that she had to address him as Mr. Takahashi and not just Sesshomaru.

"Did you" he glanced at Shippo "get an appropriate amount of sleep?"

She smiled at him, feeling somewhat happy that he seemed concerned. "Yes I did, thank you"

He nodded, seemingly pleased with her answer. She turned and walked over to Shippo, who smiled at her. "So how do you think you did on the test?" he asked as they walked out the classroom.

"Definitely failed it."

o~O~o

Rin stood with a plastic tray in her hand, sliding it along the aluminum rails of the lunch line.

"What the fuck is that stuff?" Inuyasha said as he stared at the mushy food in disgust.

"Hamster litter?" Shippo stared at the food in his tray, poking it with a plastic fork.

Rin giggled, but also stared at her food in distaste. She suddenly wasn't that hungry.

Walking over to the lunch table where their other friends were seated, Rin sat and pushed her tray a little to the side, grabbing a notebook from her backpack to quickly do the science homework she had forgotten about last night.

Glancing at Rin, Inuyasha then turned to Miroku "Hey let me copy your math homework from yesterday, I didn't get a chance to do it"

Miroku pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Inuyasha, who quickly copied all the answers. Once finished, he shoved his and Miroku's papers into his overstuffed backpack.

"Hey give me my homework back, once it's in there I'll never see it again" Miroku said.

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look, but pulled out the paper and handed it to Miroku.

Shippo laughed and looked around the cafeteria, frowning when he saw someone walk in. "Here comes the queen" he said sarcastically.

Kagura and the group of her friends had just started walking by their table when Shippo waved at her. "Hey what's up?"

She stopped and merely looked at him as if he had three heads. Rin looked up from her homework and gave Kagura a polite smile. "Hi Kagura, I like that shirt, it looks nice on you"

Kagura looked Rin up and down before replying. "I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but somehow, nothing comes to mind." She stared at her face a moment before continuing "Also, you obviously don't know how to properly wear makeup."

Rin blushed in embarrassment. She was only wearing lip gloss, was that so bad?

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're one to talk Kagura. Your makeup looks like it was applied with a shotgun" he sneered.

Kagura glared daggers at him before turning to leave.

Shippo quickly whispered to Rin "You're not gonna eat that rite?" he pointed to her tray. She shook her head 'no'.

Shippo grabbed a handful of mushy food and threw it, making it hit the back of Kagura's head.

The cafeteria became silent.

She slowly turned around and looked at the tray in front of Rin. She looked at Rin. "You bitch!" she yelled, grabbing a jello off her friends tray and throwing it at Rin, but due to her aim, it instead hit Inuyasha, who decided to throw two handfuls of food toward the group of cheer leaders. Thus, a food fight started.

Various food was thrown, juice and milk seemed to rain down on them, trays were used as shields.

Basically, it was messy.

It wasn't long before everyone stopped and grew quiet, all of them paused in the middle of what they were doing.

Sango still had her hand on Miroku's cheek from slapping him, Kagome was standing with a tray in front of her shirt, protecting it from being stained, and Inuyasha was holding a tray up, getting ready to hit someone with it.

They all stared at the doorway of the cafeteria where the principle stood. He looked around the lunch room with a blank face before saying "Who started this?"

Kagura pointed a long finger at Rin "She did."

Shippo stepped forward, about to tell the principle that he was the one who actually started it, but was stopped when Rin placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble.

Totosai looked at Rin "A week of detention."

"Yes sir" she answered quietly. That wasn't too bad.

The principle then turned to walk out of the lunchroom.

o~O~o

Rin stood awkwardly in front of her teachers' desk after Demon Ed. All the other students had left.

"I was informed you would be having your week of detention with me." Honestly, he didn't mind. Not at all.

Rin nodded. She was embarrassed. _'Detention yesterday, and now detention for a week. I hope he doesn't think bad of me'_ she thought.

Sesshomaru nodded toward a seat that was once again placed next to his desk. "Sit."

She immediately placed her backpack on the floor and walked over to the desk, and then sat in the chair. He then pushed a stack of papers over to her. She groaned and grabbed the top paper, reading it over before glancing at the answer sheet.

After a few minutes she asked "How do you even read some of this handwriting?"

He looked up at her after grading a paper, a smirk forming. "It is not without difficulty."

She frowned, looking once again at the paper in front of her. '_I seriously can't read this'_

The paper in front of her was pulled away, and she looked up to see Mr. Takahashi still looking at her.

"I heard about what happened during lunch."

She remained quiet, suddenly upset with herself for deciding to come to school today. _'Should've just stayed home.'_

"It would seem" he continued "that many have a strong dislike for that girl." He of course, also did not like her in the least.

"I can't blame them. She treats everyone badly" she answered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Does she treat you badly as well?"

Rin shook her head "She usually ignores me. It's rare for her to speak to me because she dislikes me, but if she does, it's usually to mention how she thinks I'm not pretty or something."

"I would have to disagree with her Rin." He moved his chair closer to hers, but she didn't notice. She was too caught up in her own thoughts at the moment.

"Rin." A clawed hand came up to grip her chin lightly, lifting her head to look at him.

She blushed, and tried to ignore the fact that her heartbeat had increased immensely.

"The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears, the figure that she carries, or the way she combs her hair." He used his other clawed hand to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "The beauty of a woman is seen in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. True beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul."

Rin stared at him, growing uncomfortable with her fast pacing heart and the blush that wouldn't fade. She smiled at him "Was that a quote?"

Sesshomaru let his hand drop from her chin. "Indeed" he smirked "Audrey Hepburn. My mother was quite fond of that particular quote."

"I can understand why, it's lovely."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He wanted to touch her again, to feel her soft skin. But he had to be patient.

Rin looked up at the clock in the classroom and saw it was time to go. She stood up and grabbed her backpack, opening it and looking inside for a minute. She frowned when she couldn't find her cellphone. She must have left it at home. Shippo and her other friends weren't still at school so she didn't have a ride home. And without her phone she couldn't call a taxi.

She put her backpack on he floor and turned to her teacher "Mr. Takahashi? May I borrow your phone for a moment? I need to call a cab."

"No" he stood and started walking toward her.

Rin gaped at him. No? Well that was rude.

Sesshomaru picked her backpack up off the floor and started walking toward the door. "I will be taking you home. Come, Rin."

She followed him "Mr. Takahashi, you don't have to. I don't mind taking a cab"

He ignored her and continued walking until they were outside. Walking over to his car, he put her backpack in the backseat while Rin hesitantly got into the front seat.

Why didn't he just let her take a cab?

Sesshomaru got into the drivers side and pulled out his keys. Her stomach growled loudly, making her blush in embarrassment. _'He definitely heard that'_

Well, she didn't have lunch , so of course she'd be hungry.

He turned to look at her, and she was pretty sure she could see a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Where is an acceptable place to eat around here?" he asked. He knew of a few places but wanted her to choose where to eat.

"Mr. Takahashi, I can eat when I get home" she insisted.

"You will tell me where you would like to eat, Rin."

She frowned. "No."

His eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't want you spending money on me, and like I said, I can eat when I get home."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His mate-to-be needed to learn to submit to him.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind failing my class then?"

She gaped at him. Really? Involving her grades in this? How unfair. "You wouldn't..."

"Would you like to test me, Rin?"

She stayed silent for a minute before turning her head to glare out the window. "Cucina Tredici Aprile" she mumbled.

o~O~o

Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin clearly enjoying her food as she stuffed it into her mouth. After swallowing, she looked up to see him watching her and glared.

The corners of his lips twitched slightly "Is something the matter?"

"Not at all" she said "I've just never been forced to go out to eat with my teacher. This could be considered kidnapping you know"

This time, he couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his mouth. "I highly doubt a person that was kidnapped would be sitting here enjoying her food with her kidnapper."

Rin giggled and took a sip of her water. "I'm sorry, thank you for this though Mr. Takahashi."

He growled. "We are not in the school Rin. You will address me as just Sesshomaru."

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but stare at her lips. "Ok, well thank you, Sesshomaru"

He closed his eyes breifly, enjoying the sound of his name on her lips.

The rest of their time spent at the restaurant was enjoyable for both of them. Rin did most of the talking, but she would occasionally ask him questions about himself. He was slightly surprised when she even managed to make him chuckle again.

o~O~o

Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot and glanced at Rin "Where do you live?"

He wouldn't tell her that he knew yet.

"Hm? Oh I live on Cherry Grove Road"

He feigned a look of surprise by widening his eyes slightly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I live on that road too."

She was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what he had just said. He lived there too? But how? There were only two houses on the street, hers and...oh.

"But...that...you... Are you serious? You live in that huge house?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he answered, thoroughly amused at her rather shocked reaction.

"Wow I never even knew. Your house is beautiful by the way" she decided not to mention that she had been in the forest. Would he be mad that she went there without his permission?

Once they arrived at her home, Rin was surprised at how she felt reluctant to leave. She grabbed her backpack from the back seat and closed the door before turning back to look at him. "Bye Seshomaru! Thanks again, I had fun." She waved to him before turning and walking back toward her front door.

Sesshomaru watched her until she got inside her house. He already missed having her near him, but he was pleased at the progress that was made today. He hadn't planned on driving her home or taking her out to eat, but he had enjoyed the time they spent together.

No, he didn't mind that he too had to stay after school because of her detention. He didn't mind at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story**

**-Thanks again to the people who have been giving me advice :) I really appreciate it ^-^**

**-There's a very slight time skip in this chapter (only a few days)**

* * *

**(****_Friday_****)**

Rin frowned at her teacher. The rest of the class had left and were already on their way home. Rin, however, was stopped from leaving by her teacher.

"But it's _Friday_" she whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"I will not repeat myself Rin."

"You know, this isn't exactly considered detention anyways." she said while following him to his car. She, of course, did enjoy these "detentions". They would go out to eat and talk, just enjoying each others company. But today was Friday, and she was hoping to be able to hang out with some of her friends today.

Once in the car, she threw her backpack in the backseat before turning to look at him. "So where are we going?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'm kinda in the mood for some ice cream" she answered with a smile.

* * *

"Try some" she said, waving the vanilla ice cream in front of his face.

"I don't eat ice cream."

Rin pouted, but then shrugged and returned her attention to her treat. "Fine, more for me"

Sesshomaru watched as she raised the ice cream cone to her mouth, her tongue darting out to curl around a bit of the soft substance, bringing it into her mouth. A bit of the melting ice cream started dripping onto her fingers. She pouted a little before grabbing the cone with her other hand, and then started to lick her finger. His throat suddenly became dry and he had to force his eyes away, instead deciding to look into the windows of the shops they were passing by.

After finishing her ice cream, Rin stopped walking and smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru?"

He stopped walking also and turned to look at her, noticing a bit of ice cream at the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you. You know, I really like spending time with you"

Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand to gently cup her cheek, using his thumb, he gently wiped away the smudge on her face. He then looked to see her staring at him with a light blush.

"Thank you" she whispered, though she didn't know why she was whispering. He didn't answer, enjoying the closeness and the skin-to-skin contact.

"Hey Rin!"

She immediately backed away from Sesshomaru, causing him to suppress a growl of displeasure.

Rin turned to see Sango waving and walking toward her.

"Hi Sango" she said when her friend stopped in front of her.

Sango looked over toward Sesshomaru and raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Takahashi?"

He said nothing, narrowing his eyes at the girl who apparently had, in his opinion, terrible timing.

"Uh" Rin nervously glanced at Sesshomaru. She couldn't tell her friend that they had been hanging out.

"We ran into each other and I stopped to say hi" she lied smoothly.

"Oh" Sango nodded her head "Well I was on my way to the bakery just now, do you want to come with me?"

Rin knew she couldn't tell her friend that she was busy hanging out with her teacher. She wanted to spend more time with him, but wouldn't Sango think that was weird? Or worse, thought they were on a date?

She blushed.

"Sure!" she gave Sesshomaru an apologetic look. "It was nice seeing you Mr. Takahashi" she said before turning back to her friend. "I wish I could get some cake, I haven't had any in a long time"

They walked away, leaving a very disappointed demon standing alone.

He clenched his fists before walking and then practically stomping over to his car. Glancing in the back seat he saw that she had forgotten her backpack. He smirked. Now he had a reason to see her again today.

Getting into his car, he thought about what Rin had said to her friend. Cake? He then decided to stop by the supermarket.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped over the now unconscious imp, making their way into Sesshomaru's home.

"Is he here?" Miroku asked nervously. Why did he have to come along anyway?

"I don't think so. We'll just have to wait for him" Inuyasha said while walking until he was in his half brothers office.

Miroku walked in and looked around, "I doubt he would approve of us being in here."

"Don't care." Inuyasha sat in his brothers chair, opening one of the desk drawers, languidly looking through the papers in it.

"Hey this one has your name on it" he said, pulling a piece of paper out of the drawer. Miroku walked over to him and they both leaned in to read what it said.

Miroku's face paled as he read the second name on the list._ 'He was that mad? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It was a simple mistake!'_

"I'm surprised I'm not on this list. But at least your not first, see? Shippo's gonna go before you" Inuyasha said while looking over a few of the other names.

"I don't see how that's supposed to be comforting" he mumbled "Sesshomaru will want to kill us if he finds us here"

"Yeah well he already wants to kill you anyways. Didn't you see your name on this list?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What about you? You'll definitely be on that list if he catches us. He's seriously gonna kill us"

"Precisely."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku felt a chill go down their spines before they slowly looked to see Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe.

Inuyasha quickly shoved the piece of paper back in the drawer. Why hadn't he heard him coming?

"I doubt either of you have a good enough reason as to why you are in my home" he said evenly.

Inuyasha stood up "I...was kinda hoping you could help me with something"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well, there's this school dance coming up and Kagome is really excited about the whole thing so shes making me go. I need to get a tux and all that stupid stuff, and well, " he looked down at his feet, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "Can I borrow some money?"

There was a long pause, before after what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru responded, "Why have you not asked father?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I _did_. And you know what the old man said? I gotta earn it by doing chores. So I went to mow the grass cus it looked easy to do. Apparently I had the mower on the wrong setting and when I started, it cut the grass down to dirt. Dad was pissed and I'm not allowed to do any chores. Gotta leave it to the maids. So yeah, uh can I get some money?"

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment "You will first assist me in the kitchen."

He then turned to walk out of the office, Inuyasha and Miroku stared stupidly at the spot where he was standing before following him. They were expecting him to immediately say no.

Once in the kitchen, they both stared at the objects on the counter. Were they seeing things? Surely those particular items were in the wrong house.

Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"_You_ wanna make a cake?" he asked in disbelief, "Since when do you cook?"

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment before walking over to the counter and picking up the box of cake mix and handing it to Miroku. "You two will assist me in making this cake for Rin."

"Why didn't you just buy a cake that was already made?" Inuyasha asked, still slightly shocked his half brother wanted to bake.

"I'm sure she will think that making the cake for her is sweeter than buying one. But knowing Rin she'd be happy either way" Miroku smiled.

Miroku decided he would gladly agree to help bake, hoping this would be his chance to make up for his...slight slip-up.

And maybe get his name off that list..

Looking over the rather simple instructions, he looked to Sesshomaru to ask "Do you have a large bowl?"

Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod before walking toward a cabinet to get the bowl. Miroku read over the ingredients briefly before turning his attention to his friend. "Inuyasha can you get three eggs?"

* * *

"So, Rin, uh..." Sango nervously looked around everywhere, trying not to make eye contact "What...what do you think of Miroku?"

"Hmm" Rin looked through a store window, admiring the shoes on display "Besides being a total perv, he's really nice and a good friend. Also, I think he likes you."

Sango's light blush turned a deeper shade of red "You don't think he's slightly...immature?"

"Maybe a little. But I dunno, he seems like the kind of guy that would keep calm in a bad situation"

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Inuyasha! That is _NOT_ how you crack open an egg!"

* * *

"Sango, I honestly think Miroku likes you"

"Do you really think so?"

Rin smiled "Of course! If he asks you out you should go for it."

Sango smiled and nodded "Would you think about maybe going on a double date with me one day? That's _if_ I said yes to Miroku of course. Not that I was thinking about saying yes or anything like that."

Rin giggled, briefly wondering if it was healthy for a persons face to be that red.

"I'll think about it, there's nobody I would really want to date rite now though"

* * *

"Hn. Do not assume that I, Sesshomaru, cannot operate a simple oven."

"But, Sesshomaru, that's the microwave."

'_Didn't they ever cook themselves?'_ Miroku thought.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off home Sango" Rin said as she stepped out of her friends car.

"No problem, lets hang out again soon ok?"

Rin smiled and closed the car door "Sure, I'll text you later. Bye"

* * *

Placing the cake delicately into the box, Miroku smiled, glad they were finally done.

"She'll definitely like it" he said while putting the cover on the box.

"She better. If this cake displeases her in any way, you will die."

Miroku laughed nervously before turning and speed walking to the car Inuyasha was already in.

Sesshomaru turned to look down at Jaken, who had just recently awoken and was looking around, rather confused.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes milord?"

He began walking passed him, "Clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Sesshomaru picked up the cake that was sitting on the counter and again walked outside, remembering to also grab the backpack from his car before making his way to the house next to his.

o~O~o

Standing in front of Rin's house, Sesshomaru made no move to knock on the door or ring the doorbell. Instead, he stood, contemplating why he was hesitating. They had been spending time together and eating out for a few days now, so what was so different this time?

It wasn't 'detention' this time.

Sure, he had the excuse of bringing over her backpack, but would she think it weird that he had brought the cake too?

Would she even like it? Maybe he should've bought one already made.

Steeling his resolve, he quickly rang the doorbell before he had any more second thoughts. A few seconds later he heard her walking toward the door, and in an instant it was swung open.

Rin stared at him in slight surprise "Sesshomaru?"

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, sure, come in" she stepped aside so he could walk in and closed the door behind him.

Turning to look at her, he held out her backpack "You seemed to have forgotten this."

Smiling, she took it from him "Thank you, I hadn't even realized I left it."

Putting her backpack down, Her gaze now fell to the box he was holding. Curiosity getting the best of her, she couldn't help but ask, "What's that?"

For a fleeting second she could've sworn he looked slightly nervous, but it was gone quickly, and his usual stoic facade masked his face.

"It's for you" was his short reply as he handed her the box.

"Really?" she surveyed the box, surprised that he had gotten her something.

She walked into the kitchen with Sesshomaru following. Placing the box on the counter, she looked at him, noticing he was staring at her intensely. Giving him a smile, she opened the box and then looked inside.

Sesshomaru waited for a reaction. Was she not pleased? It felt as if something had gripped his stomach and was squeezing tightly. The thought of her not being pleased and rejecting something he gave her unsettled him greatly.

"Did you make this?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Yes." It wasn't exactly a lie, he _had_ taken part in making it. He even put the icing on it.

When she finally looked up at him he was greeted with a radiant smile. "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily "It looks delicious"

Quickly grabbing a plate and a knife, she served herself a slice of cake. She looked over at Sesshomaru before taking a bite. Blushing slightly, she asked "Do you want a piece?"

"No thank you. It is for you to enjoy" He found himself anxious to see if she would like it.

Taking a bite, Rin closed her eyes and savored the flavor.

"It's delicious" she murmured. Sesshomaru let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and immediately felt pleased with himself. She then surprised him at how fast she consumed the slice of cake.

Was she that hungry? Maybe he should have taken her out to eat a meal instead of just an ice cream.

"Thank you so much" she said happily. Before he could respond, a ringing sound caught both their attentions.

"Oh that's my phone! Sorry, I'll be rite back" she said while running to get upstairs to her room.

Once in her room, she failed to notice that one of her textbooks had been left on the floor, causing her to trip and fall with a loud 'thud'. In less than a moment, the dog demon was in front of her. She was both startled and embarrassed to see him surveying her body, checking if she was alright.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

Rin blushed at his proximity and and nodded. _'How embarrassing'_

Sesshomaru helped her up and glanced out the balcony. "You have a nice view"

"Yes, the forest looks beautiful" she said, slightly annoyed with herself. Why couldn't she stop blushing? "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you" she unconsciously took a step back "I've been to the forest. A lot. Since I was little actually."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have just wandered into- wait, you knew?"

"Yes. I seem to recall you singing quite a lot"

She blushed an even deeper red. _'Great, I probably looked so silly'_

"Perhaps" he said in a low voice "we could take a walk through there together."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her.

"Sure, that sounds nice" she said shakily, lowering her gaze and staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Taking another step closer so they were only an inch apart, Sesshomaru grabbed her chin lightly, tipping it up and forcing her to look at him.

Her breath hitched, and she felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement fill her. Why? She didn't know. The intensity of these emotions scared her, but she couldn't look away from his piercing golden eyes.

He tilted his head closer, and she found she couldn't say anything. Golden eyes seemed to melt into a soft honey color. Her mind went blank and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Rin.." he whispered, his voice husky, causing a small shudder to pass over her.

A loud ringing caused Rin to jump, only to realize that her phone was once again ringing. Taking the opportunity to put some distance between them, she quickly walked over to her desk to check her phone.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to answer this"

Sesshomaru glared at the phone, instantly annoyed. He had never felt as much anger toward a phone in his entire life as he did now, and he briefly considered adding the damnable phone to his 'list', but decided against it. "I will see you Monday"

She smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to her phone to answer it.

Sesshomaru reluctantly left her house, deciding he wouldn't let the distraction of that phone call bother him. She had liked the cake and he had gotten close to kissing her. That in itself was something to be proud of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nopeee I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't make a profit from this story.**

**-This chapter is kinda short (sorry!) I'm working on the next one and it'll be longer than this one :) any advice is appreciated :D**

* * *

Rin layed lazily on her bed, staring at her ceiling, deep in thought.

She had indeed realized that she liked Sesshomaru, her teacher.

Sure, she had crushes before, but she made sure they didn't turn into anything serious. These feelings she had for her teacher were far stronger than when she had a simple crush on a boy, and that thought alone scared her.

Also, did Sesshomaru feel the same way she did? She had a feeling he did, especially after what happened in her room. She was sure he was about to kiss her. The mere thought of that made her blush.

But nothing could come of it. And even if there was a possibility, she wouldn't allow it. Thoughts of how her father ended up floated around her mind. Alone, hurt, and even disliking his own daughter.

She didn't want to end up like him, to go through the pain of heartbreak. Besides, a teacher and student were not allowed to have a relationship, and if anyone at school were to find out about their relationship he would surely get in trouble, something she did not want.

Again, she let her mind wander to how her father turned out. She knew not everyone was like her mother. But the thought of loving someone, giving your heart to someone who could possibly end up breaking it, shattering it into a million pieces, scared her.

Rin decided then and there that she couldn't allow this...friendship to continue.

It hurt her to think that. She truly enjoyed just being with Sesshomaru. When he had given her the cake he made, she had thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

But...

She had to prove to herself that this was just a meaningless crush that would quickly go away if she distanced herself from him. Maybe after she proved this to herself, they could be friends again one day, rite?

* * *

**(****_Monday_****)**

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk in the classroom frowning. Something was wrong. Rin hadn't said hi to him or looked at him at all since coming into the classroom. Usually she would give him a bright smile and say good morning to him, something he looked forward to each morning.

Rite now, it seemed as if she was only half-listening to something Inuyasha was saying. She seemed to mostly be watching the time.

Rin spent most her time in her history class trying not to look at the clock, and then looking at the clock, amazed that only a few minutes had passed since she last looked at it.

She felt horrible for making sure she didn't even make eye contact with Sesshomaru, especially since he had been so kind to her. But she felt that she had to do this, that she had to distance herself from him.

But why was it so hard? When she had walked into class, she immediately wanted to smile at him and say good morning. She was so used to talking to him that it felt almost wrong not to.

Distracting herself by talking to Inuyasha and Shippo didn't help much. She was sure they were saying something now, but she couldn't find it in herself to pay attention at the moment. She just wanted to get out of this classroom.

When the bell finally rang, Rin jumped up and quickly headed toward the classroom door.

"Rin" she heard her teacher say, causing her to stop in her quick escape.

Closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, she turned around to face the one demon she was desperately trying to ignore.

'_I have to leave quickly'_ she thought to herself.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry but I really have to get to class" she said quickly, and then turned to walk out into the hallway.

* * *

**(****_Friday_****)**

Sesshomaru stood, leaning against the doorframe of the school cafeteria, watching his intended mate talk with her friends. He was in a horrible mood, and started to glare at every person he saw who smiled or laughed.

For some reason, it irritated him to see people happy while he had been suffering the whole week.

Rin had been ignoring him now for the whole week and, in all honesty, it was driving him crazy.

Whenever he tried to speak to her after class, she either acted like she didn't hear him, or said she had to go.

At one point, he had even tried going to her house to talk to her, but she hadn't been home.

Hoping she would eventually start talking to him again, he had ceased trying to get her attention. But even that proved to be hard. He honestly missed her attention. He missed talking to her, seeing her laugh, smile, and blush. He missed spending time with her.

_He missed her._

Hadn't everything been going well? She had been so happy when they were together. And she liked the cake. Hadn't he been close to kissing her?

So why was she acting like this? Did he misunderstand something and done something wrong?

Feeling confused and frustrated, he tried to figure out a way to get her to talk to him again. It was obvious to him now that she was indeed trying to put as much distance between them as she could, for what reason, he didn't know.

Feelings of rejection started closing in on him, and he decided today he _would_ talk to her. He would _not_ let her ignore him this time.

o~O~o

Kagome leaned in toward Inuyasha, sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru. "Do you think he's ok?"

Inuyasha shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth before answering, "Dunno, it looks like he's gonna have a shit-fit if she doesn't start talkin to him soon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"What?" He looked over toward his half brother "It's true. Look at him. I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly decided to kill someone"

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt bad for his half brother. Inuyasha wanted to help him out, but had no clue how to go about doing so.

Kagome looked at Rin before once again glancing at Sesshomaru. He _did_ look very upset. She hoped everything worked out.

o~O~o

Rin sat in her art class staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

'_Hm what should I draw'_

She tapped her drawing pencil against her bottom lip and sighed.

"What's up?" she heard a smooth voice ask.

Looking up she saw Bankotsu smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Oh hey, I'm just trying to figure out what to draw. What are you doing here?"

Pulling out the seat next to her, he sat and rested an elbow on the desk. "I have this class next period and there's a project due that I didn't finish, so the teacher let me come in here for this period to finish it"

"Oh" Rin nodded and looked back at the blank piece of paper. _'I should really start working on this. Maybe I can draw some flowers?' _

"So I was wondering" Bankotsu leaned back in his seat, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Huh?" She asked, not really paying attention "No, not really"

'_Perhaps a meadow with flowers? That would be pretty..'_

"Really? Well, would you like to join me for dinner then?"

Rin then looked at him with a blank face. Did he really just ask that?

"Like a date?" she asked, still slightly confused. They hadn't really talked much since they first met in class, so why was he all of a sudden asking her to dinner?

He laughed lightly and then grinned, "Yeah, exactly like a date. If you want to of course"

Going out to eat would be nice, but on a date? With Bankotsu? Sure, she thought he was cute, but that was it. The last time she went out to eat was with Sesshomaru.

She shook her head '_I have to stop thinking about him' _

She had been thinking of him almost non-stop. She still felt horrible for ignoring him.

Maybe going on a date would be a good idea. Maybe she'd even stop thinking about her meaningless crush on her teacher. It was for the best, rite?

"Sure" she smiled at him, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt, "I'd love to."

o~O~o

Sesshomaru watched as Rin kept glancing toward the clock on the wall.

_'Five more minutes'_

He _would_ talk to her after class today. He couldn't take another day of the distance she was creating between them.

The worst part was watching her laugh and joke with other people. She should be laughing and joking around with him, smiling at him, talking to him.

_'2 more minutes'_

Sesshomaru stood and walked over toward the classroom door.

He wanted to talk to her. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her, though he was very aware he was not one who talked much. But there were things he wanted, no, needed to say to her.

He didn't want to talk to her here, perhaps they could go for that walk?

The bell finally rang, and Sesshomaru watched as Rin hurriedly grabbed her backpack and walked toward the door.

Waiting until she was close enough, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist lightly to prevent her from leaving.

"I need to speak with you Rin."

She looked momentarily surprised, but she gave a small nod and waited until the rest of the students left the room. He still held her wrist, because he felt that if he let go, she would leave.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. She hadn't realized she went back to addressing him by his first name, but he realized, and it pleased him.

"Didn't you agree we should go on a walk together?" he asked "I believe now would be a good time for that."

"Oh, I uh" a light blush spread across her cheeks at the memory "I can't, I'm sorry"

"Why not?" he leaned closer to her. That was definitely not the answer he was hoping for.

"I have to get ready..." she said quietly, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Ready for what?" he stepped closer.

"I have a date" she blurted out. When she felt him release his hold on her wrist, she looked up at his face and saw his eyes were widened slightly, Why did she suddenly feel..guilty? And why was she disappointed that it wasn't Seshomaru she was going on the date with?

No, this was the reason she decided to go on this meaningless date with a guy she had no feelings for anyways.

'_I need to distance myself from him completely. This is just a meaningless crush' _she thought again. But the more she told herself that, the more foolish it sounded.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at the spot Rin was just in, still able to feel the warmth from her skin.

A date?

It felt as if an icy spear had been shoved deeply into his heart, and that he was bleeding both hot blood and prickling cold water throughout his chest.

A.._date_?

His eyes flashed red.

_'No. I will NOT allow another man have her. She is __**MINE**__' _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from this story. Also, I mention some areas and restaurants in these two chapters, so for some people who might want me to be specific: I don't own those either :p **

**-Also, to Merry Mary: Yes she will ^-^ I just gotta figure out how and when :)**

**samantha: Yup, I put Shippo in these two chapters a little more**

**silent canary: Thank you! I sometimes get 'rite' and 'right' mixed up when writing cus I don't really think about it lol but thx for pointing that out :) **

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the very empty halls of Shikon High, mumbling to himself about how he could be home eating ramen instead of being here.

He had gotten a text from Sesshomaru saying to meet him in his classroom 'immediately'. And from the strong surge of demonic aura he was sensing, Inuyasha was pretty sure his half brother was in a less than pleasant mood.

_Great_.

Making a left down another hallway, he finally came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru's classroom. A chill ran down his spine and his ears flattened against his head at being closer to the almost suffocating demonic aura. He could hear his half brothers low growl that seemed to continue without end. Taking hold of the doorknob, he slowly turned it and pushed open the door.

Sesshomaru was there, standing in the front of the classroom, a pile of broken wood that Inuyasha assumed used to be his desk, lay at his feet. His eyes were blood red, surrounding green irises; his markings jagged.

He seemed to be trying to control himself. His hands were balled into fists, and Inuyasha could smell the blood from his claws digging into his skin.

Inuyasha waited patiently in the doorway, not wanting to come any closer while he was in this state. After a few moments, it seemed he had calmed down, his eyes now back to their golden hue.

Sesshomaru finally looked at Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed into slits, "Did you know about this?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. How was he supposed to know what was going on?

Sesshomaru's eyes once again flashed blood red as he growled in a very inhuman voice "That _MY_ Rin is going on a _date_." He says the last part through gritted teeth, and he has to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, once again trying to to calm himself.

'_Shit'_ is the only word that seems to pass through Inuyasha's mind. _That's_ why Sesshomaru was acting so unlike himself, so out of control.

"No, I don't know anything about that" he answered. Because truthfully, he didn't. Rin hadn't mentioned anything about a guy, or a date.

Sesshomaru said nothing, wondering when exactly Rin's date was going to be. Who was the guy she was going with? Where were they going? Would it be in a well populated area? Or would they be..alone?

"I have to find her" he said mostly to himself.

"Wait, alright? Just hold on a minute. How about I call Kagome and ask her to find out who it is and where they'll be. Then we can go make sure she's ok and that's it. You can't just interrupt a date"

"If that male fails to keep his hands to himself, I will have to remove them."

Inuyasha backed away a little. Remove his _hands_? Isn't that a bit extreme? Although if any other male tried to touch Kagome, he was sure he'd do the same.

"We're only checking up on her rite?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer when Sesshomaru said nothing.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and called his mate.

* * *

Shippo sat on a park bench with his skateboard, checking his phone again for what had to be the seventh time. He had texted Rin asking if she wanted to hang out and was, admittedly, being impatient for her reply.

Still staring at his phone, he didn't notice when someone walked up to him.

"Shippo?" he heard a low, feminine voice say.

Looking up, he saw the girl from his history class. She had long light brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, hi..uh.." Shippo searched his mind quickly, trying to remember the girls name. He hadn't ever really talked to her, just an occasional 'hi' was passed between them sometimes.

She blushed lightly and looked downward, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "Yumi, I'm in your history class"

'_Maybe I shouldn't have come over here, it was dumb to think he'd even recognize me' _she thought sadly.

"Yeah I know you're in my class" he smiled kindly, "I'm just bad with names, sorry" he put his phone in his pocket and scooted over to make room for her on the bench. Patting the spot next to him, he watched as she smiled and sat down.

"So what are you doing here alone?" she asked, though she was secretly very happy that she was finally alone with him and actually hanging out. '_This is considered hanging out together right? I'm pretty sure it is'_

"Nothing really, I was just skateboarding a little" he looked at her and noticed that she was staring curiously at his skateboard. "Do you wanna try?" he asked.

"Oh I don't think I could, I've never-"

He grabbed her hand and stood up smiling, "It's ok, I'll help you"

Yumi stood up and smiled back nervously, "But what if I-"

Shippo put a finger against her lips "Shhh" he said playfully "Don't worry, I promise if you fall I'll catch you. Ok?"

All she could do was nod. She felt as if her entire face was burning because of how much she was blushing.

After placing his skateboard on the ground, he kept hold of her hand as she put one foot on the board.

"Ok so now you're gonna push forward with your other foot and then place it on the board"

"Ok" she said softy. Pushing forward with her it her foot, she quickly lost balance and felt herself falling back, and then suddenly being pulled forward. Shippo had pulled her against his chest and now had his arms around her protectively.

"You ok? he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Shippo" she smiled, thoroughly happy she had decided to go out today. _'Best. Day. Ever.'_ was all she could think.

A faint buzzing sound was heard, and Shippo immediately pulled his arms away to get his phone. "Hold on, sorry" he said to her.

"Hello? Oh hey, what's up Miroku? Listen, have you heard from Rin? I texted her earlier but she hasn't replied."

"No I haven't, last I heard was that she was getting ready for a date" Miroku answered.

"She's what? A date? With who?" Why hadn't she told him about it?

"Dunno, I'm sorry Shippo, Sango told me" he said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later ok? Bye." he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Is everything ok?" Yumi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything's fine. I gotta go home, sorry. I'll see you Monday alright? It was nice seeing you Yumi" he was a little surprised at how much he enjoyed spending time with her. He had never had a conversation with her and hoped they could hang out again another time. But at the moment he wanted to be alone. He was disappointed in himself. Maybe if he had told Rin about his feelings for her, she'd be going on a date with _him_.

"It was nice seeing you too Shippo" she walked toward him and gave him a quick hug "I had a nice time, I'll see you at school"

* * *

Rin placed her phone down on her desk after a brief conversation with Kagome. She glanced in the mirror after, once again, searching for an outfit to wear. She had been having trouble figuring out what to wear. She didn't want to dress too nicely, simply because she thought it would send the wrong message. On the other hand, she didn't want to dress badly.

Finally settling on a nice pair of jeans with white t-shirt that had a flower design on it, she stared approvingly at her reflection.

Sighing, she walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Since her brief encounter with Sesshomaru after class, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Why was she feeling guilty in the first place? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She frowned slightly _'Stupid, stupid feelings'_

The sound of her doorbell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

Standing up, she sighed once more before walking to her door and leaving for her date.

* * *

"They're gonna be at Kanda restaurant. Kagome says its not that far from Roppongi district" Inuyasha said as he texted someone to meet them there. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop his half brother if he were to see whoever Rin was with do something he didn't like.

Sesshomaru said nothing, instead, he simply walked out of the classroom to head toward his car. Inuyasha followed, watching as Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his hands.

* * *

'_Well, he's certainly being a gentleman'_ Rin thought as she peeked over her menu to look at her date. Once they got to the restaurant, he had held the door open for her, and when shown to their table he had pulled her seat out for her.

Dressed in a navy blue shirt and jean shorts, Rin couldn't help but once again think he was indeed handsome, but that was it. She couldn't see him as anything other than a friend.

An unwanted thought about how she'd enjoy this dinner much more if it was with Sesshomaru entered her mind.

Growing slightly irritated with herself, Rin forced any thoughts of the dog demon out of her mind, concentrating instead on the list of food to chose from.

* * *

I told you to take that left turn, but _no_, you just _had_ to go your way."

"Be silent."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then smirked. "You know, Rin and that guy might be kissing by now.."

o~O~o

"SESSHOMARU CAN YOU SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!?"

"No. Take the left or keep going straight?"

"Straight" Inuyasha answered quickly. Why did he decide to come? This was obviously a bad idea.

"Listen bastard, I don't care if you wanna drive like a maniac, but just don't do it while _I'm_ in the car with you!"

"Silence. I did not ask you to come."

Inuyasha glared at him but decided to stay silent. Instead, he closed his eyes and prayed he'd make it back home today in one piece.

* * *

"I've never been here, this place is very nice" Rin said as she looked around the restaurant.

"Eh, my dad knows the guy who owns this place. I've been here a lot" Bankotsu answered "But I'm glad you like it. Maybe I can take you here again sometime"

"Sure, maybe" she said quickly, slightly unsure of how to answer.

"You're pretty shy huh? That's cute" he grinned.

"C-cute?" she stammered. She always got slightly flustered when being complimented.

"Yeah, your face is bright red rite now, it's cute" he laughed.

Rin felt her her cheeks grow hotter as she blushed furiously from embarrassment. She laughed nervously and willed herself to stop blushing.

o~O~o

Inuyasha tripped when getting out of the car, trying to catch up to Sesshomaru who was now walking quickly over to the window of the restaurant.

Slamming the car door shut, Inuyasha ran over to him just as he stopped in front of the window. Looking inside, Inuyasha said more to himself, "They look like they're having a good time. Both laughing, and she's even blushing.."

He immediately shut his mouth when he felt an aura so deathly surround him, he thought he'd suffocate. Glancing at Sesshomaru, he wasn't surprised to see blood red eyes glaring at the boy known as Bankotsu.

"**_MINE. MY RIN_**.." he growled out.

Inuyasha grew slightly nervous. Between Sesshomaru's feelings towards Rin and his inner beasts' possessiveness over her, he was most likely on the verge of losing all control. His beast would demand him to get rid of the rival male coming between him and his mate.

"Sesshomaru, how about we go sit in the car or something. You could always talk to her later right?"

Sesshomaru completely ignored him, too focused on what he was seeing.

"**_Mine. My mate. My Rin._**"

Inuyasha searched his mind for ways to perhaps stop his very angry half brother from possibly smashing through the damn window and beheading Bankotsu.

"There you are!" a very familiar voice boomed.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, slightly startled, turned toward the direction of the voice.

Their father. Dressed in what seemed to be a top hat, trench coat, sunglasses, and a pair of jeans.

"Dad? What are you _wearing_?" Inuyasha asked.

InuTaisho smiled widely and nodded his head toward the restaurant. "Were we not supposed to be stalking Rin here? I figured she wouldn't recognize me."

Sesshomaru, who had immediately calmed down only because of the ridiculous sight of his father, narrowed his eyes. "We are not stalking. She is to be my mate and I do not want her to be alone with _him_."

InuTaisho laughed and patted his eldest son on the shoulder. "Son" he said seriously, "lets get you a disguise."

Inuyasha watched amusedly as Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes in irritation.

o~O~o

Rin took a sip of her drink and glanced out the window before looking back at Bankotsu.

Wait..

She quickly looked back toward the window and widened her eyes at what she saw. _'What are they doing here!?'_

"And then I walked away. It was such a waste of time ya know?"

"Yeah I agree" Rin said, though she hardly payed attention to whatever it was he was saying. "I am so sorry, but would you mind if I stepped outside for a minute?"

"No problem. I'll pay the bill and then meet you out there."

"Ok!" She quickly stood up and headed toward the door. Once outside, she stomped over to the three arguing dog demons.

"What are you guys doing here?" she hissed.

Both Inuyasha and InuTaisho looked at Sesshomaru, then Rin, before backing away. Both knew the wrath of an angry female and had no desire to be near the fuming girl.

Sesshomaru frowned, "I do not approve of this Rin."

InuTaisho groaned and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Honestly, for someone so smart, Sesshomaru could be really dense.

"Approve?" she repeated in disbelief. "Well..I don't care!"

She surprised both him and herself when she raised her voice, but...he was making her mad.

"For your information, I don't need your _approval_. If I want to go on a date, I'm _going_ to go on a date"

Sesshomaru leaned his face toward hers and growled low. That was _not_ what he wanted to hear.

"You will not go on any more of these dates Rin. If you require food, I will take you out. The only dates you should be having, should be with me."

Rin froze. What did he just say? Dates? With him?

"I..I d-don't" she stammered, completely at a loss for words. She wasn't at all surprised when she felt a blush forming on her cheeks. Her heartbeat began to speed up rapidly.

"Do not try to deny your feelings Rin" he said sternly "I will not allow another to have you."

Immediately she frowned. What did he mean? Why was he saying this? Surely he knew they couldn't be together right? Did she have to spell it out for him?

"Come. I will take you home" he said, obviously expecting her to comply.

"No" she said, growing increasingly irritated with his 'you will do as I say' attitude. "The only thing I'm _feeling_ rite now is annoyance. If I want, I'll go on a dozen dates. I don't need your permission. And no thank you, I already have a ride home."

Never had she felt the need to be rude to anyone. But she couldn't help it. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and it felt as if a hands were gripping both her heart and stomach in an iron grip. She didn't want to act like this with him, and she had no desire to go on more dates. She just needed to distance herself from Sesshomaru and here he was, making it difficult.

Just then, Bankotsu walked out of the restaurant. Raising his eyebrows slightly, he nodded his head toward Sesshomaru. "Hello Mr. Takahashi, didn't expect to see you here" he turned to Rin "Ready to go?"

She smiled politely and gave him a small nod, "Yes. Goodbye Mr. Takahashi"

Turning to leave, Bankotsu placed his hand on her waist.

Taking a step forward, the dog demon readied himself to simply run poisonous claws into the boys neck, but was stopped when both his half brother and father grabbed hold of his arms.

"Release me." came a voice that sounded so calm, yet angry, it even sent a sliver of fear through InuTaisho.

"Son, you must calm down"

Sesshomaru started growling, trying to move forward and pull his arms away from them, he was becoming frantic, desperate to follow after his mate.

Just as his markings were beginning to become jagged, he felt a slight pinch in his neck. Instantly becoming tired, he struggled to keep his eyes open and tried to go forward one last time. Darkness invaded his vision and he felt his body become heavy as his eyes finally closed.

Inuyasha held Sesshomaru tightly as he slumped forward. He seemed to have passed out.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he asked his father.

Showing Inuyasha the needle, InuTaisho gave him a cheeky grin "Just used a sedative to knock him out. It'll wear off by tomorrow. I think.." he said while looking over his son.

"You _think_?"

"Hm..I hope I didn't give him too much.."

* * *

**Note~Hi! So, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, they make me happy :) if you have any advice, tell me ok? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha anddd I don't make a profit from this story. **

**-This chapter is kind of short (sorry!)**

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, feeling well rested but slightly confused. Where was he and how did he get here?

"Oh good, you're awake" InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru sat up slightly, taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in one of his fathers guest bedrooms.

"What happened?" he asked. He remembered seeing Rin at the restaurant, his father dressed ridiculously, and Bankotsu placing his hand on Rin's waist. He grew instantly angry.

_'How dare he touch what is mine'_

But what happened after that? He remembered trying to follow her, but nothing after that.

"Dad drugged you cus you were about to kill that guy. You've been knocked out since yesterday." Inuyasha said from across the room.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock located on the table by the bed he was on. 9:50 p.m. So it was Saturday night?

"Where is Rin?"

"She's probably home. Listen, you didn't handle that situation very well. Remember what I told you? Just court her, don't stalk her."

"Quiet Inuyasha" InuTaisho said, frowning slightly, "After all, you and I were no better when it came to..pursuing our mates."

Inuyasha folded his arms across across his chest and turned his head away so the two demons wouldn't see him blush. "Feh, doesn't mean he should go and try to kill a human boy. I thought he was going crazy"

"Inuyasha. You of all people should know that love can cause you to sometimes act a little crazy" InuTaisho laughed, remembering some of the insane things he had done when concerning Izayoi.

Up until this point, Sesshomaru had been ignoring their rambling.

"Love?" he said more to himself than his father. Love was something he always considered to be a useless emotion. Something he never intended on experiencing.

"Yes, I've found that love indeed makes you do crazy things, insane things actually. In a way, it's like you lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can't even think straight." he smiled "Although I never once imagined I would be talking about this with you Sesshomaru. I've had a hunch, but I must ask. Do you love her Sesshomaru?"

Did he love her?

Wasn't it too soon to be thinking of love? However, even if she didn't know, he _had_ known her for years, watching her grow..

'_Love..such a foolish thing.'_

And yet, from the moment she had piqued his interest years ago, she'd been firmly lodged into his mind. Her beauty, her sweetness, her gentle kindness, her playfulness. He had come to admire her. He often felt a strong need to protect her from anyone or anything that dared to even think of harming her in any way. He could still feel her, the warmth of her skin as if it was only moments ago that he had touched her. The thought that someone else would hold her close filled him with rage. She was his, only his.

And...he was hers.

"I think I do" he said slowly, quietly. He said it so quietly in fact, that both InuTaisho and Inuyasha weren't sure if they had really heard it.

Looking at both of them now, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Hn. It is none of your concern."

He stood up from the bed and walked out.

* * *

Rin grabbed her blanket and wrapped it tightly around her as she watched the young woman on tv search her house because of a noise she heard.

Trying to turn on the hallway switch, the woman cursed when she noticed the electricity was out. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from what had to be the basement, and the young woman slowly and nervously started walking down the dark hallway and toward the noise.

"Ohmygosh don't go down there, call the cops" Rin whispered as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Suspenseful music filled her ears as she watched the young woman slowly walk down the steps with a small flashlight in her hand. The music was slowly getting louder and Rin placed her now empty popcorn bag on the floor before covering half her face as she watched.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, the woman looked around slowly, trying to listen for any noises. After searching for a moment, she berated herself for being so nervous. Turning around to go back upstairs, the light shown upon a man with a knife. She dropped the flashlight and screamed just as-

'_THUD, THUD'_

Rin let out a squeak and jumped up, falling off the couch and landing painfully on her side. _'Who would be here at this time?' _she thought, slightly irritated.

Muting the tv, she slowly made her way toward the front door. _'I just had to watch that scary movie..' _

Before opening the door, she nervously peeked out her living room window to try and see who it was. A figure she was sure she recognized, stood in the rain outside her door.

Rushing over to her door, she unlocked it and swung it open, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"You will accompany me on a date tomorrow."

How long had he been in the rain? Had he gotten some kind of sickness and was now delusional?

"Sesshomaru, go home, you're going to get sick" she said worriedly.

"Is that a yes for tomorrow then?" he asked.

"No" she said firmly. Why was he making this so hard? "Now go home!"

She quickly closed the door and locked it._ 'He won't stay there, he'll definitely go home'_

What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Sighing, she walked into the living room to turn off the tv. Throwing out the popcorn bag, she grabbed her blanket and headed upstairs to her room.

Sesshomaru walked to the side of Rins house, smirking when he saw her balcony. How convenient. Leaping up, he landed on the railing.

Rin threw her blanket on her bed. Not at all tired at the moment, she decided to take a shower. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she was about to pull it up when she heard another knock.

Why did it sound so close?

Slowly turning, startled brown eyes met amused golden eyes.

Rin tried to give him the dirtiest look she could muster, but it came out as a pout and Sesshomaru fought the twitching of the corner of his lips, knowing if he smiled she would most likely grow more irritated.

Stomping over to the door of her balcony, Rin unlocked it and slid it open. "What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"I refuse to leave until you agree to join me for dinner tomorrow" he said simply. He would not take no for an answer.

Rin groaned in exasperation. In the back of her mind she knew he truly would not leave unless she agreed. Why did he have to be so difficult? "If I say yes, you'll leave?"

He nodded.

"Fine. One date" she said._ 'Its only dinner..that's it. Nothing more after that.'_

Sesshomaru smirked and slowly leaned forward, closer to her face.

Without realizing it, her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt his warm breath against her lips. Sesshomaru's smirk formed into a soft smile; one no one else would witness, as he gazed upon her face. Leaning forward so his lips were next to her ear, he whispered softly, "I look forward to tomorrow, Rin"

Rin couldn't say anything, her throat felt constricted and she felt a mixture of both excitement and nervousness flow through her entire body.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at six."

He sounded further from her now. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was already gone. Placing a hand over her still hammering heart, she hoped she could at least get through tomorrow's date and then get on with her life without having any more of these feelings.

* * *

**(****_Sunday Morning_****)**

Sesshomaru impatiently paced back and forth in his room, waiting for his half brother to pick up the phone.

A groggy and irritated voice answered, "What the hell do you want?"

"You will inform me what human females enjoy on these..dates. I have asked Rin to dinner for today." He didn't like that he had to rely on his half brother. But he did have experience in this sort of thing, and Sesshomaru wanted Rin to fully enjoy their time together tonight.

"Seriously!?" came the loud and excited voice of Inuyasha's mate. "That's great! We'll be over in a minute!" she exclaimed. He heard Inuyasha start to voice a complaint before she hung up.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He didn't want them to come over, he only needed quick advice.

o~O~o

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Kagome said happily, standing on his front porch. Inuyasha stood behind her, seeming moody.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stepped aside to allow them in. Kagome immediately walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter while Inuyasha rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

"So where are you taking her?" Kagome asked.

"Odaiba. I thought perhaps after eating at Hibiki, I could take her to shop for something that pleases her." He had thought almost all night about where he would take her. This date would be much better than the one she had with Bankotsu. He would make sure of it.

"I'm sure she'd love that" she assured. "If only _someone_" she looked over at Inuyasha, "would have the same idea."

Inuyasha seemed oblivious to whatever Kagome was saying, he was too absorbed in eating the steak Jaken had prepared just yesterday.

"Anyway, what do you plan on wearing?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Surely she did not doubt that he had no idea on how to _dress_ appropriately.

"A suit." he answered. Isn't that what men wore on romantic dates?

"No." Kagome said firmly. Walking over to Inuyasha, she grabbed one of his ears before saying excitedly "Let's go shopping!"

Ignoring her mates complaints, she continued to pull his ear as she walked toward the front door.

* * *

Shippo looked around the park once more before grabbing his skateboard and turning to walk home.

Why was he looking for her anyways? Perhaps it was because he was lonely. Miroku was hanging out with Sango again, Inuyasha was busy again, and Rin..well he wasn't sure he was ready to see her.

In the back of his mind, he guessed he always knew she would never have any romantic feelings toward him. It was a one sided love, but still he hoped that one day, she'd see him as something more than a friend. But it was obvious that she viewed him like a brother.

"Shippo?"

He turned and saw Yumi holding a shopping bag in one hand and waving at him with the other.

Walking over toward her, he smiled "Hey, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today"

She smiled shyly, "Really? I'd love to, I just have to drop this off at my grandmothers house"

He took the bag from her and smiled, "No problem, I'll walk with you"

As they walked and talked, laughed and joked around, Shippo was glad she had walked up to him in the park Friday.

Shyly, and hoping she wasn't being too forward, Yumi reached out slowly and interlocked her arm with his, something he didn't mind her doing. And suddenly, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

**(****_5:15 p.m_****)**

Sesshomaru once again found himself standing in the flower shop.

_'This time, I will give them to her myself'_

There would be no mistakes this time.

"Oh, hello there" came a sickly familiar surgery sweet voice.

"I need orchids again" he said quickly.

Didn't she ever stop smiling? Didn't it hurt to smile that wide and keep it plastered on her face constantly?

"Are they for the same woman?" she asked as she got the bouquet of flowers ready.

"I have simply asked you for the flowers. I have no desire for petty conversation."

Her smile, of course, hadn't faltered in the slightest. She did, however, stay quiet and prepare the flowers more quickly.

* * *

Rin stared at the mess of clothes scattered across her bed. Picking up a random shirt, she held it in front of her and turned toward the mirror.

"Nope" she murmured, tossing the shirt into the far corner of her room.

Glaring at the mess of clothes, she wondered why she was making such a big deal out of this.

She definitely didn't take this much care in picking out an outfit for her date with Bankotsu.

"I just don't want to look like a bum" she told herself.

Looking at a dress she had pulled out, she briefly wondered if Sesshomaru would think she looked pretty in it.

Shaking her head, she once again glared at the clothes_. 'Or I can just throw on a t shirt and sweatpants to show I don't care about this date'_

Looking again at the dress, she picked it up and threw it onto the growing pile of discarded clothes in the corner.

"He basically gave me no choice" she muttered to herself.

Looking in the mirror again, she ran her hand through her hair wondering if she should leave it out or tie it up.

Once again looking over at her clothes, she eyed one shirt she thought would look good.

Picking it up, she once again looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put the shirt in front of her. Nodding in approval, she smiled slightly. "Maybe with a skirt.."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin's door, flowers in hand, as he checked his wristwatch. He was about five minutes early, but that was acceptable right?

Dressed in a plane white, slim fitted dress shirt, accompanied with a pair of jeans; both things Kagome had picked out, he fixed his collar slightly, hoping he looked ok. Never in his life had he worried about if he _looked good_. It was obvious in the way the females he had encountered basically flung themselves at him.

But today he was going on a date with a female who was to be his mate. A female he had just recently realized he loved.

Everything had to be perfect.

Yes, he was slightly..nervous. But he would never admit it. He knew he shouldn't rush things, but he was growing rather impatient. He wanted her, and not in just the physical way. He wanted her to trust him, be open about her feelings with him.

_He wanted her to love him._

Just knowing she was attracted to him wasn't enough. Sesshomaru wanted her to _want_ him; to crave his presence just as he craved hers. To trust him intimately and emotionally. Yes, he was impatient to claim her, but he felt that if he had to wait for her to see he wouldn't hurt her, he'd be willing to wait for as long as it took.

The outcome would be worth it.

Reaching a clawed hand out toward the doorbell, he hesitated for only a moment. The nervousness he was feeling felt as if it was gripping his heart. Pushing any negative thoughts out of his mind, a look of determination replaced his usual look of indifference.

Yes, he knew, even if he had to wait years, it would be worth it.

Simply because _Rin_ was worth it.

Pressing the doorbell, he straightened his posture and waited for her to come to the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Inuyasha and I do ****_not _****make********any type of profit from this story :P**

**-Ok so I kind of took a while with these two chapters cus I was working on another story I just posted that I've been trying to fix and stuffff. So if I take a while postin the chapters it's cus I'm also working on the other story :) Also, I wasn't sure if I should end the story with this chapter or put like two or three more after, and I think I'll put maybe three more chapters. I dunno, but I'm almost done with this story. Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

Rin took calming deep breaths as she stood ready to open her front door.

_'Calm down, you're not supposed to be nervous' _she scolded herself.

Tightening her grip on the doorknob, she took another deep breath to calm her nerves, and then opened the door.

Sesshomaru felt his jaw slack slightly at the sight of her. She looked lovely. She was wearing a white v neck t shirt that, at the moment, was showing the slightest bit of cleavage. Instead of pants, she was wearing a beige skirt. Though it reached down to her knees, he still appreciated being partially able to see her long slender legs. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and Sesshomaru found his gaze lingering on the junction of her neck.

Tearing his gaze away from her neck, he lifted up the arm that was holding the bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you" he said. After the words left his mouth, he mentally cringed. Maybe he should've said it in a more romantic way?

But Rin didn't seem to mind; her face lit up and a smile formed on her lips.

"They're beautiful" she said happily. "Thank you, I love them. Let me just go put them in some water, I'll be rite back"

He nodded and watched as she quickly walked inside, only to be back outside a minute later. Locking her door behind her, Rin then turned and walked with him over to his car.

Sesshomaru went around to the passengers side to open the door for her, and as she was leaning in to sit down, he spoke softly, "You look beautiful Rin"

Blushing, she gave him a small smile and whispered "Thank you"

Closing the door, he walked to the drivers side and got in the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she said in a playful tone.

"You will see." was his only answer as he began to drive.

She pouted. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"No." he said, smirking slightly.

"Jerk" she mumbled, looking out the window. She was only kidding though. No matter how much she wanted to act as if she loathed to go on this date, she found herself actually feeling happy and excited.

The ride was silent, though neither of them minded. It was a comfortable silence, one in which both Rin and Sesshomaru were content to just enjoy being with one another at the moment.

Rin was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru parked his car not too far away from the Rainbow Bridge. Looking across the bridge she stared at the shopping district in the distance known as Odaibo. She had only been there once, and only once, because of how expensive things were there.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked. He didn't have to take her somewhere _this_ nice for a date, but the fact that he thought about it made her happy. Of course, she still would have been happy if he just took her for a walk, but she definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Yes. Would you like to walk across the bridge?" he asked, pride filling him at seeing that she looked happy with the place he picked.

"Yes!" she said excitedly before blushing slightly. "I, I mean, sure. That sounds nice."

The last time she had went there, she had taken the train.

Once they were on the bridge, Rin smiled at the nice view of the waterfront.

Sesshomaru watched her, enjoying the way her eyes seemed to light up as she took in her surroundings. He fought back the overwhelming urge to pull her against him and just hold her. Instead, he reached out a clawed hand and gently took hold of her delicate one. A feeling of relief and utter joy flowed through him when she didn't pull away and instead squeezed his hand lightly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they neared the end of Rainbow Bridge.

She tore her gaze away from the scenery to look at him, "Yes, I forgot to eat lunch because I was stressing about what to wear.."

Her face turned tomato red at the realization of what she just said. It hadn't even crossed her mind that admitting to him that she took such a long time because she wanted to look nice, would be embarrassing. She just felt so at ease around him that it sort of just left her mouth.

Amusement flashed in his golden eyes and a smirk played across his lips. Honestly he was glad she was, like him, worried about looking good. Though he was sure that even if she had dressed in rags, he would still think she was beautiful.

Seeing that she was embarrassed, he squeezed her hand gently; a way to reassure her that he didn't mind her small confession.

Rin calmed down slightly and gave him a grateful smile.

The walk to the restaurant was comfortably silent, and both couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to walk hand in hand.

Once in front of Hibiki restaurant, Rin stared in awe. Wasn't it hard to get reservations here? It took a moment for her to realize Sesshomaru was holding the door open for her. She smiled shyly, "Thank you"

* * *

"How do you think their date is going?" Kagome asked as she placed her cup of water on the kitchen table.

"Horribly" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Oh I'm sure it's going well" Izayoi assured.

"Do you know where they are going?" InuTaisho asked innocently.

Kagome frowned "I'm _not_ telling you. I don't want you to embarrass him and Rin"

InuTaisho feigned a look of utter shock, "I would never even dream of doing such a thing."

All including Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah right'.

Sighing dramatically, he took a sip of tea before mumbling, "I just wanted to take a few pictures.."

* * *

"Eat it"

"No."

"Sesshomaru..." she reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of his while giving him a pleading look. "Please try it"

_'Damn it'_ He didn't like trying new foods. He ate what he knew he enjoyed and that was it. But, how could he say no to her when she was looking at him like _that_?

Her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted, and he had to admit, it was rather...cute.

Nodding his head once in affirmation, she smiled brightly and pushed her plate forward slightly so he could take a one of her cochin meatballs.

Placing the meatball in his mouth, he slowly chewed it. For a moment, he was slightly surprised with how good it was. Usually he was very picky about the meat he ate. Closing his eyes for a moment, he savored the flavor.

"So you like it rite?" she asked, slightly amused at seeing the satisfied look on his face.

Her only answer to that was a playful glare, as he reached over the table and grabbed another meatball.

* * *

"So how about going to the dance with me Friday night? No..." Shippo paced in front of Yumi's house. Really he should have thought of how to ask before coming here.

"I got nothing to do Friday, so why don't we go to the dance together? No, that's not good either..." he mumbled. Why was this so hard? It was just a stupid dance. No big deal right?

"You're not doing anything Friday night right? Come to the dance with me." he stood still for a moment "No that's not good either"

So caught up in his nervousness, he failed to realize a very amused girl standing in her doorway watching him.

"Yumi, would you like to got to the dance with me?" he asked a tree, pretending it was Yumi.

"I'd love to"

Shippo froze. How long had she been there and why hadn't he noticed? His cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he slowly turned and faced the girl he'd been thinking about almost nonstop lately.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough" she grinned, enjoying the sight of his flushed cheeks.

Shippo paled. Well that's embarrassing. Was she going to laugh at him?

"Don't worry" she said, smiling. "It was cute"

Shippo rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He was still embarrassed, but if she thought it was cute than that was ok, as long as she smiled like that he didn't mind being embarrassed.

* * *

"I'm full" Rin said happily as she rubbed her stomach. They had been in there for almost two hours, mostly because of how much she was talking, and it was already beginning to get dark out.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand gently, smirking when he saw her blush at the contact. "Come. You may pick out anything you want tonight"

"Sesshomaru, it's ok, I go shopping a lot anyway" Which was true. She didn't buy much, but she often accompanied Kagome and Sango on their shopping sprees. Besides, she honestly didn't want Sesshomaru to spend too much on her.

"Then what would you like to do now?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't want to go home already.

"Hmm" she looked around a bit before smiling, "How about we go on the ferris wheel?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement, and then began leading her to the area with the ferris wheel.

o~O~o

Rin stared at the dog demon currently sitting across from her in the cart. Truthfully, she was having a great time on this date. Though she was still slightly irritated that he basically gave her no choice in the matter, a large part of her was happy this happened.

"Thank you" she said quietly "I'm really enjoying myself"

A ghost of a smile tugged at his mouth and he gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had been anxious to know if she had been enjoying herself. It seemed obvious that she was, but for some reason he needed verbal confirmation.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you ask me to go on this date?" she asked. Rin had been thinking it over since he asked her, and though she was pretty sure he had feelings for her, she still wanted to ask.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. Should he tell her she was to be his mate? Or should he wait a while before telling her? He couldn't tell her he loved her yet.

"I am attracted to you" he said honestly. There. Now he wouldn't have to admit the depth of his feelings for her yet.

"That's the only reason?" Rin asked. She seemed slightly disappointed with his answer.

No. That was most definitely not the only reason. But he didn't know what to say. Well, no, that wasn't true. He knew what to say, he just wasn't sure how to say it. Never in his life did he have to talk about his _feelings_. All these new feelings he was experiencing were because of her; he had never felt this way before.

"I..have feelings for you Rin" he admitted. "Feelings I have never felt before."

She seemed to like this answer much more than the other, because she gave him a beautiful smile as a blush formed on her cheeks.

o~O~o

Walking up to her front door, Rin was extremely aware of the dog demon next to her. As they got closer to the door, a sort of tension was becoming almost suffocating.

Once in front of her door, Rin turned to him, "Thanks for walking me to the door. I had a great time"

"I enjoyed myself as well" he said. Sesshomaru let his gaze fall to her lips. Would she object if he kissed her? He wasn't sure, but for some reason, he felt like he needed this kiss. He leaned his head forward slightly.

"I, uh.." Rin suddenly found that it was very hard to speak at the moment. His face was so close to hers, and his eyes were lingering on her lips. But he was most likely just going to whisper something to her again. "probably should go in-"

And then he kissed her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as a warm sensation spread from his lips throughout his body. His breathing all but stopped, his chest tightened, his stomach became jittery, and further below...other parts of his body stirred as well. It was a sensation which he had never felt before...and he decided in that moment that he very much enjoyed it.

As Rin felt warm lips slide over hers, her own eyes widened in shock. The shock sent her mind into complete lockdown as her body began to react automatically. Her hand slid around his neck as she began to return his kiss.

Sesshomaru parted from her briefly. Looking at her flushed face and parted lips, a pleased growl rippled through his chest before he kissed her again. Quickly, their gentle kisses turned into passionate ones. Clawed hands slid up her thighs, bringing her skirt up slightly as he gently pushed her against her door.

He pulled away from her lips only to kiss along her jaw and down to the hollow of her throat causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"Rin" he whispered against her skin, causing a small shudder to pass over her. "Be mine"

_'Yes' _she wanted to say. Her body and heart told her to say yes, but in the back of her mind there was a small voice saying _'no'_.

But at the moment, with his hands gripping her waist and his lips kissing their way back up her throat, she didn't want to say no. She wanted to be with him, to be his. Sure, he was serious and stubborn and sometimes annoying, but he was also kind to her, and she could tell he cared deeply for her. She had never felt so strongly for anyone else before, and that made her realize something.

"Rin.." he whispered in her ear.

She loved-

"Stop" she said suddenly.

Sesshomaru pulled his head back to look at her. "Why?" he asked, confused.

Rin desperately tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was suddenly worried that maybe he had hurt her.

"No" she said quickly. Closing her eyes to take a deep breath, she then opened them and smiled "It's just that I should really get to bed. School tomorrow"

He smirked and leaned back down to her ear. "I wouldn't mind you being late to class tomorrow" he purred.

"N-no that's ok, I really should get to bed. I'm really tired"

Sesshomaru pulled back again and frowned slightly. "Very well." He bent down and kissed her cheek "I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" she said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story. **

**-I'm sorry these two chapters are kind of short :( I'm working on the next one right now though :) **

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk as he watched the students walk in noisily. He didn't care if they were noisy this morning because he was actually in a good mood. After a _very_ cold shower last night, he had gotten a good nights sleep.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi" he heard.

He looked toward the door and saw Rin smile at him before taking her seat.

o~O~o

He watched her throughout the class. She seemed like her usual happy self, but something felt wrong. He couldnt explain what, but it was bothering him. So as everyone was leaving, he stopped her and waited for the other students to leave before speaking.

"Would you like to go for dinner today Rin?" he asked once the last student left.

"No thank you Mr. Takahashi, I have plans for today" she said politely. He wondered briefly what other plans she might have, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.

"Rin." he said, slightly irritated "We are alone."

She giggled a little, and he loved the sound. "I know that Mr. Takahashi"

"So why are you still addressing me as Mr. Takahashi?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side, "Because you're my teacher"

Did she truly not understand how much it was bothering him? "Last night-"

"Was a mistake." she said, not wanting him to finish his sentence. Honestly, this was hard enough. And she knew if she listened to what he'd have to say, she wouldn't have the willpower to do this. "I have to go to class, I'm sorry" she whispered before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru stood unmoving for a moment. Never before had he even imagined that he could be hurt by mere _words_. But it was in this moment that he realized he could. Did she know what she was doing? Did last night truly mean nothing to her?

* * *

"Well what did you do?"

"_Nothing_" Sesshomaru snarled, "Everything was going well"

"There's gotta be a reason why she acted like that all of a sudden" Inuyasha said. He had been in gym when Sesshomaru came in, _demanding_ he come with him. Honestly the whole situation confused him too. Rin was not someone who would say something even remotely close to mean or hurtful. She had to know that even a stoic bastard like Sesshomaru would be somewhat hurt by what she said. Also, if the date had gone so well, why did she suddenly feel that it was a mistake?

"I need to talk to her." Sesshomaru said, walking passed his half brother. He wanted an explanation. Surely she didn't think she could just tell him their date was a mistake and not tell him why. Though, he knew even if she had a valid explanation he would not let her go.

"Wait Sesshomaru" Inuyasha called, following after him.

* * *

"Hey Rin"

Rin closed her locker and looked to her left to see Koga. She was slightly surprised. She and Koga were nice to each other and would say 'hi' when seeing the other, but rarely did they actually engage in conversation.

"Oh, hi Koga" she said, giving him a small smile.

"I uh, I need your help with something" he said as he stared pointedly at the floor.

"With what?" she asked. Why was he asking her and not one of his close friends?

"I, uh..." he sighed, seeming frustrated. "I want to ask Ayame to go with me to the dance on Friday, but I don't know how. So I was wondering if maybe you could help me"

Rin giggled. He didn't seem like the type to get nervous over something like this.

"Sure" she said, happy that she was able to help. "Practice on me. Just act like I'm Ayame and say what you would say to her"

Koga looked at her as if she was crazy and Rin couldn't help but giggle again. "Just do it"

"Yeah alright" he said, looking uncomfortable with this idea. "Ayame.."

* * *

"Oi! Sesshomaru! Can you _wait_? You gotta take a moment and calm the fuck down first"

Inuyasha wasn't at all surprised when Sesshomaru ignored him and continued walking. After turning a corner, he suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha walked forward so he stood next to him, and was slightly surprised when he saw Koga talking to Rin.

"I know I was a real jerk in middle school, and I'm sorry about that. But please believe me when I say I love you. I know I'm probably the last guy you'd wanna go with, but would you go to the dance with me this Friday?" they heard Koga say.

_'Shit' _Inuyasha thought as he watched Rin giggle.

"Of course Koga" she said.

Sesshomaru saw red. His inner beast wanted nothing more than to kill the damn wolf demon here and now. Did she have feelings for him?

Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened against his head at the sound of Sesshomaru's bone-chilling growl. He definitely wouldn't want to be Koga right about now. However, this didn't make any sense. Hadn't Koga been practically obsessed with Ayame lately?

Rin was suddenly very surprised to see Koga suddenly jump backwards, just barely avoiding a green whip of light.

"What the hell!" Koga yelled after landing a few feet back. He looked up at his History teacher and backed up another step. Mr. Takahashi was _growling_ at him. Watching as his history teacher bared his fangs at him, Koga's instincts told him to turn and run, but he didn't want to leave Rin with the angry looking dog demon. Especially after she was trying to help him.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Koga, hoping he would be able to hold Sesshomaru off if he tried to kill the wolf. "You should go, Rin is gonna be fine" he said. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Rin.

Koga nodded and turned to run, not wanting to be near his history teacher right now.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked worriedly. What was wrong with him?

"Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her. "Is this the reason you claimed last night was a mistake?"

"What?" She was slightly confused for a moment before realization dawned on her "N-no! Koga was just practicing what he wanted to say to Ayame" she explained.

She could see some of the anger seep away from his expression, though he still looked irritated.

"Hn. Explain to me the reason why-"

"You're my teacher, Mr. Takahashi, that kind of relationship wouldn't be appropriate" she said. Of course that wasn't the entire reason, but she didn't want to tell him the other part. "What if the principle found out? He wouldn't allow-"

"If that old fool tried to keep me away from you, I would kill him."

"I.." she didn't really know what to say. He looked so serious that she actually had no doubt he would surely kill the principle. "I have to go to class" she said quickly, turning to go to her next period class.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, walking up to his half brother. "Ya know, sometimes Kagome gets mad at me and wants to stay away from me for a little while. It's probably a chick thing. Just leave her alone for a few days"

Sesshomaru sighed. Maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe Rin just needed some time alone or to think over everything. But honestly he didn't want to stay away from her. Maybe he could give her two days to think about everything. Would that be a sufficient amount of time?

* * *

(Thursday)

"So I made Inuyasha try on like six outfits for the dance" Kagome said as she sat on the living room couch next to Rin.

Rin laughed at the thought of Inuyasha trying on multiple articles of clothing. It was no secret that the half demon loathed shopping. She wondered how Kagome talked him into going shopping with her. She then shuddered slightly, remembering the many 'sits' she witnessed.

Today, she had decided to stay home from school, and Kagome had come over to visit after her classes were done.

School was somewhere she didn't really want to be, especially when it was extremely hard to continue her attempts at ignoring Sesshomaru.

Seriously, ignoring him was proving to be difficult. Maybe she could ask the principle to switch her to a different history class with a different teacher. Then it would probably make this whole thing much easier. He had tried to get her attention yesterday after class, but she had acted as if she hadn't heard him and kept walking.

She felt rather childish by acting this way, but she just didn't know what to do anymore. After her 'realization' that night after her date, she began thinking irrationally. She tried to force herself to forget the way she felt, but the memory would pop up unexpectedly and constantly.

Rin wasn't even sure if she could be friends with him now. Not if she couldn't seem to get over these..feelings for him.

"So..." Kagome said uncomfortably, "How are things with Sesshomaru?"

Rin froze for only a moment before picking up the remote and turning on the tv, distracting herself from the question. Really, she wasn't surprised. Kagome was Inuyasha's mate, so naturally he'd tell her about what was going on with his half brother.

"Rin, he really cares about you"

"I'm going to the dance tomorrow night too. Bankotsu asked me to go with him so I said yes" Rin said, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, surprised. "What about Sesshomaru?"

"It doesn't matter" Rin answered, switching through the channels.

"It does matter. He cares about you a lot, you know he has feelings for you"

"He's my teacher" she pointed out.

"Can you stop worrying about that?" Kagome was growing slightly annoyed with her friend. Never had she thought that the seemingly cold demon could actually feel _emotions_ for another living thing, but he was desperately trying to show his feelings to Rin. Seeing him actually look hurt because of how Rin was acting made Kagome feel bad for Sesshomaru. He wasn't the most...expressive demon, but he was trying his best. "If you love-"

"I'm not _falling_ in love nor am I _in_ love. Thats never gonna happen" Rin interrupted suddenly.

Kagome frowned, knowing why Rin was acting this way. But as her best friend, she knew Rin was lying to herself.

"Saying you're never going to fall in love is like saying you'll never smile. As much as you might not want to, someone's just going to come along and make you." Kagome stood and headed for the door. Opening it, and stepping outside, she paused a moment before saying loud enough for Rin to hear, "And that someone for you is Sesshomaru."

Rin turned off the tv and sat still, listening as Kagome shut the door. Closing her eyes for a moment, she wished her emotions would just go away.

In the back of her mind she could see Sesshomaru, glaring at her, smirking at her, trying to stop himself from smiling around her.

Tears filled her eyes when she thought about how she treated him. Kagome was right.

She _loved_ Sesshomaru.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story**

**-****_So my Internet wasn't working and it was just turned back on (Yay!) so I'm sorry for this late update. Also, this chapter is really short and slightly rushed because I had finished this story but at the last minute I wanted to add this Cx Sowwy!_**

* * *

Rin leaned back on the couch and stared blankly at the tv screen.

_'Love..' _she frowned. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. _Of_ _course_ she had to fall in love with her teacher.

_'Stupid...sexy...persistent demon.'_

Really, this was _his_ fault. If he had just left her alone this wouldn't have happened. But _no_, mister you-will-accompany-me-on-a-date-or-I-won't-leave-y our-home just had to show up after she had obviously tried to distance herself from him. It didn't matter though. She was sure her attempts to distance herself from him this time would work. He probably would not try anything now.

A knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts.

_'Did Kagome forget something?'_ she thought, glancing around quickly to see if maybe her friend had left her phone.

Standing up from the couch, she walked over to her door and pulled it open, not bothering to check who it was, which she regretted in an instant.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Rin." He stood there waiting, and after a moment, he walked in, not wanting to wait for her to invite him in.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered.

He smirked, realizing she hadn't called him Mr. Takahashi. He had sat at home debating whether or not to come over here, but he had to talk to her, be near her.

"Why were you not at school today?" He looked around, noticing there were no pictures of her and her family. Actually, he had never seen anyone else that could be a family member around the house whenever he had drove by. He realized she had also never talked about her parents.

Rin shifted her weight from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable being with Sesshomaru in her home..alone. The last time he had been inside her home was to give her that cake and her backpack. Honestly she didn't think he would try to come in again, especially without her permission. However, she was more nervous than angry.

"I...uh..." she quickly searched her mind for a believable lie. What could she say? She was sick? She was pretty sure her nervousness had made her face pale somewhat, so maybe he'd believe she wasn't feeling well. Surely he'd think she was somewhat sick, because her pale face would make it more believable.

"Tell me Rin," he stepped toward her, taking a moment to take in her scent. "Did you stay home merely to avoid seeing me?"

"No" She said quickly, her plan to tell him she was feeling sick was quickly forgotten due to his now close proximity. "I just didn't feel like going to school today." That was true.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but both he and Rin turned toward the door after hearing it open.

He immediately growled when he saw a man standing in the doorway, and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist to pull her toward him protectively and possessively. Who was this man that just walked into his Rin's home like that?

_'Only __I__ can do that' _he thought.

"Dad?" Rin said in a shocked tone. She wasn't expecting him to come over again after the last time he had been here.

Sesshomaru immediately ceased his growling and stared at the man Rin had just called her dad. He had never seen the man before. In fact, his scent wasn't in the house at all. He would have noticed another males scent the moment he walked in here.

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru's embrace and stepped toward her father. "Uh, dad this is Sesshomaru Takahashi... I uh, know him from school."

She didn't dare mention that Sesshomaru was in fact her teacher. Her father would surely be angry that they were here alone. And if her father got angry, would he yell at her? At Sesshomaru? Both of them? If that happened, she was sure Sesshomaru would definitely not be pleased. What would he do? She didn't want to know.

Neither male said anything, both staring at each other as they both seemed to size the other up. The silence was making Rin even more nervous. She hoped somebody would say something soon.

Her father was the first to look away. Now looking at Rin he said, "You truly are like your mother Rin"

She gave him a questioning look, wondering what her father could mean by that. He had mentioned she looked similar and sounded similar to her mother, but other than that he didn't say anything else about her.

He answered her unvoiced question, "She too, was fond of a demon. Did I ever tell you she left me for one?"

She shook her head 'no'. He never really talked about when her mother left him.

"I tried to convince her to stay with me, however, I was too late" At that moment, her father glanced at her neck and appeared to be looking for something.

Sesshomaru immediately put an arm around Rin's shoulders, pulling her back into his embrace; knowing the mark her father was looking for, and slightly irritated at the fact that it wasn't there yet.

He watched as the man looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "Sesshomaru Takahashi was it? Would you be one of InuTaisho's boys?"

Sesshomaru gave no reply, not at all surprised the man would know of his father. He was not in the mood to talk to this man, even if it was his intended mates' father. The man was making Rin nervous.

"I didn't know that you were involved with this demon Rin. I suppose I don't have to support you financially anymore. Seeing as how you seemed to snag one of the very wealthy Takahashi's"

"No, dad we're not-"

"Rin will be well taken care of" Sesshomaru interrupted, understanding immediately why Rin wouldn't want to talk about her parents. Hopefully she wasn't scared he'd run off like her mother did.

_'Never.'_

She was to be by his side forever. Maybe he would be able to tell her that once her father left. If it weren't for the fact that this man was in fact her father, Sesshomaru was sure he'd simply grab him and throw him out the door.

"I have no doubt. However, it is highly inappropriate for you two to be in a home alone together."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man. He already didn't like him and now he was sure that if he uttered something as ridiculous as what he had just said, well perhaps his tongue might have to..._accidentally_ be removed. Then he would never say something that idiotic again. Rin was to be his mate, and if he wanted to be alone with her in her home then he would. She was his, and he was not about to leave just because-

"You're right, I'm sorry. Sesshomaru... maybe you should leave." Rin murmured, looking down at the floor so neither of them could see her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment. She couldn't be serious. He wasn't about to leave her alone with him.

"Rin" he said sternly, intending to tell her he was not going to leave.

"Sesshomaru, please leave. I'd like to talk to my father _alone_."

He nodded, reluctantly stepping away from we so he could leave. This was something she obviously felt she had to do.

He glared at her father as he walked passed him and out the front door. Perhaps he could come back tonight to see if she was ok. Or maybe she'd need some time alone.

Rin looked up at her father after she heard Sesshomaru leave. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor was gone as she stared at the man who made it all too clear he didn't enjoy being around her.

Her father merely raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised that his daughter seemed to be angry at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her hands closing into fists at her side.

He frowned. "Can't a father visit his own daughter?"

Her eyes narrowed as angry tears began to form. "_You're_ the one who said that you _detest_ being around me. That's why I'm asking why you're here _dad_"

He was quiet a moment. Rin had never acted this way toward him before. "You're right. I'm here again only for business. I came here only to drop off a check for you. Why waste money on a stamp to send it to you when I am already here in Tokyo? Believe me when I say I hoped you wouldn't be home."

She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that now flowed from her eyes. She was so angry with him, though she couldn't hate him. She could never hate him. He was her father and though he hurt her, she still loved him.

"I suppose I don't have to waste my time though. It seems that demon is taking care of you."

Rin turned around and glared at him. "His name is _Sesshomaru_, and we are not together. He is not taking care of me."

_'Not financially'_ she added in her head. Maybe they would never be together, but even if they weren't able to be together, she hoped that they could be very good friends. Just being around him made her happy.

Her father stayed quiet, watching her. For a moment his gaze dropped down to her neck again before looking back up to her face. "I see." He turned, pulling the check from his front pocket to place it on the nearby nightstand.

"Goodbye Rin" he said before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make a profit from this story. Also, the song I use in the beginning (**_"song"_**) is called I Wanna Love by Teen Top. I looked up popular Japanes music for this chapter and picked this one from the list I got, so yeah I don't own that either :p**

* * *

_"They say it's always like that, they say that love hurts." _

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the cold wall of the school gym.

Why was he here again?

_"More and more the longing creeps up to me and strangles me"_

Oh, because a certain miko informed him that _his_ intended mate would be here with that..._boy_.

The only reason he was able to stay calm at the moment was because he had decided on his way here that it was very possible he would indeed kill the human boy after this dance was through.

He smirked. Yes, he would definitely enjoy running his claws through the human boys neck. _Slowly_, of course.

Looking around the dimly lit gym, Sesshomaru wondered if maybe, hopefully, Rin had changed her mind and decided not to come. Honestly he wasn't sure if he could take standing here watching a bunch of his students grinding against each other for much longer. Without the barrier of their clothes, he was sure they'd all be rutting on the gym floor.

He grimaced in disgust.

Looking toward the entrance, he saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk in. His half brother had on a black tuxedo while Kagome matched him by wearing a black dress. It was amusing to see Inuyasha blushing.

Was that what everyone was doing? It seemed almost all the couples were matching.

Sesshomaru agiain began looking around the crowded gym. He had told Totosai he'd be coming here as one of the chaperones like some of the other teachers were doing. After standing in the same spot for only thirty minutes, he wondered why the hell someone would actually volunteer to stand around here until the dance was done. Surely they couldn't be enjoying themselves could they?

He once again looked over toward the entrance, and what he saw made his jaw clench and his hands ball into fists.

_'Rin'_

And she looked exquisite.

Part of him wanted to grab her and rut with her right there on the floor, not caring if it wasn't dignified. But a larger part of him wanted to grab her and take her away from the males that would no doubt ogle her. The mere thought made his eyes flash red.

She had on a light blue dress that came to a stop just above her knees. The strapless style revealed the soft skin of her shoulders and collarbone. The dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape, and her long hair was loose and slightly curled.

Sesshomaru suddenly became angry when he saw a hand wrap itself around her waist. A hand that belonged to Bankotsu. Oh how he wanted rip his hands off.

And of course, _they matched_.

He had on a blue tuxedo.

"_Mine_" Sesshomaru growled lowly, though no one probably heard because of the loud music.

For a while he watched them walk around, talking with friends. He looked around and wondered if it would seem strange if he dragged her away from everyone else and took her home with him. A movement had him looking back toward Rin and the boy.

He watched as Bankotsu led Rin toward the middle of the gym just as a slow song started, much to Sesshomaru's dismay. How long was he going to have to watch her talk to him, laugh with him, smile at him? The only thing that kept him from actually going over there and perhaps ripping the human boys head off was because Rin was right there.

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi, you look very handsome today as always"

Sesshomaru reluctantly tore his gaze away from Rin to look to his left, where a rather unwanted witch stood, looking at him like something she wanted to devour. By her scent, he could tell she was intoxicated.

"Hn." He didn't bother to say thank you or offer her a compliment. There was nothing to compliment in his opinion, and he certainly didn't want to engage in conversation with her, especially if she was drunk.

Kagura pushed herself against Sesshomaru's chest, giggling. "You look like you don't want to be here" she whispered, "Would you like to leave? With me?"

She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his hands on her shoulder, ready to shove her away when he realized Rin had turned their way. And it was of course in this moment that Rin looked right at him only to see them in what he could only imagine seemed to be a embrace.

Rin's eyes widened slightly when she saw Sesshomaru with Kagura. Had he moved on to a different student now that she had been trying to to ignore him? Her heart clenched at the thought but she immediately looked away. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to leave her alone and to perhaps find someone else. So why did it hurt to see them like that?

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah babe?" he smirked, his hands tightening their hold on her waist.

She resisted the urge to frown and tell him not to call her babe. "I think I'm ready to go home." They had been here for an hour now and she was honestly not having that much fun.

He frowned for a second before smirking again. "Yeah no problem"

_'This witch will die.' _Sesshomaru thought, as he looked down to glare at the wind witch. He pushed her aside, wanting to go to Rin when Kagura suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Mr. Takahashi?" she questioned.

"If you touch me again, you will die."

Kagura immediately pulled her hand back and quickly walked away, fear overtaking her.

Sesshomaru looked over to where he had just seen Rin, only to realize she and the boy weren't there anymore.

He looked around until his eyes landed on a familiar group. He quickly walked over toward Koga who was talking with Inuyasha and Shippo while their dates, Kagome, Yumi and Ayame were talking to each other.

Inuyasha was the first to notice him approaching. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha. Where is Rin?"

He looked confused for a moment and looked around the gym. "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was talking to Kagome"

"I just saw her" Koga said, "Before I came over here"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the wolf demon, "Where?"

Koga took a step back, remembering how this particular teacher had tried to kill him in the hallway the other day. "She left. Bankotsu said he wanted to take her home since it's getting late. I guess their tired or they just wanted to go fu-"

"OK!" Inuyasha covered Koga's mouth quickly and looked nervously at Sesshomaru, only to see that the normal golden hue was now replaced by glowing red. Though, to his surprise, Sesshomaru said nothing, and instead turned away from them to walk out the gym.

_'Well'_ he thought, _'Bankotsu's gonna die'_

* * *

"I had fun tonight" she lied. "Thank you"

Bankotsu smirked and stepped closer to her. "I had fun too. The night doesn't have to end here you know, we could still" he brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "have more fun."

Rin suddenly had the urge to hit him. Seriously? She giggled nervously. "No, I'm really tired. I think I should probably just go to sleep"

He frowned, not liking her answer. This was not how he planned this night would end. "Come on Rin, I thought you liked me"

Once again he smiled, and once again she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. But still, she just didn't like him like that.

"I do" she answered. _'As a friend'_

"So" he leaned forward, his lips only inches away from hers. "Show me"

_'What a jerk' _she thought, taking a step back. Honestly if she knew he was just going to try to sleep with her tonight, she definitely would have stayed home.

"Listen Bankotsu, I had a good time tonight, but I'm just not ready to do..._that_." Well, at least not with him.

Again, he frowned. "Well this was a waste of time"

_'My thoughts exactly'_

He turned away from her and began walking toward his a car mumbling, "I should've went with Kagura"

Rin sighed, watching as he drove away. Suddenly, she didn't feel like going to sleep. She just wanted to walk around.

She began walking toward the forest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make amy type of profit from this story. **

**-****_Warning_****_: Lemon in this chapter. _**

**_-My first time writing a lemon, so I apologize if its bad ^-^"_**

* * *

_'The boys' car is not here'_ he thought, relieved.

That was good. The boy would not have to die today.

Sesshomaru walked toward her front door but realized her scent was leading toward the forest. Briefly wondering why she would be there instead of her home, he followed the scent, coming to a stop only when he reached a familiar clearing and saw the person he was looking for.

"Rin"

She gasped and turned around quickly, surprised to see him here.

"I'm sorry" she said, watching as he walked forward, only stopping once he was in front of her. "I just...I don't know, I like this spot"

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face "I know."

She gave him a confuse look, "You know? How?"

His smirk became more pronounced as he answered, "I believe I told you already. I remember you singing here. Also, I believe you fell off of that tree when you were younger" he nodded toward one of the tall trees.

She blushed in embarrassment, "How do you know that?" she watched as his eyebrows rose in amusement. "You were the one who caught me?" she asked, her eyes growing wide as she blushed an even darker shade of red.

He chuckled, amused at her reaction. "Yes."

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Where is Bankotsu?"

"Huh?" she was slightly surprised at the sudden change in topic. He left" she lowered her gaze, "He was...upset because I wouldn't...he just wanted..."

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I hope you do not believe every male is like that."

"I know. I don't. I was just a little surprise he just wanted-"

"To have sex." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "I hope you did not assume I merely wanted sex when I asked you to be mine"

"No..I didn't" How was she supposed to talk when he was touching her like that?

Sesshomaru bent down to nuzzle her neck, taking a moment to breathe in her intoxicating scent before whispering in her ear, "I care more for you than to simply use you like that. What that boy wanted was merely shallow sex. That is not what I want"

"What do you want?" She whispered, feeling slightly breathless.

He encircled her in her arms before pulling his head back to look into her chocolate orbs. "For you to let me love you"

He kissed her, slow and passionate. Pouring everything he felt for her into that one kiss. When they pulled away, he was pleased to see her panting.

"Please, Rin" he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears as her lungs began to work overtime. Kami, she wished she could just _breathe_ properly. Maybe that would help her to speak. She knew she would have to say something sometime soon, but her lips formed no words.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she wrapped shaky arms around his neck; leaning up, she whispered back to him. "Yes"

* * *

"What're you doin' back here? And where's Rin?"

"She's home. You seen Kagura?" he asked, searching the crowded gym.

"Nope" Inuyasha smirked at seeing how frustrated Bankotsu looked. Serves him right for even thinking Rin would sleep with him. The boy obviously had no idea how lucky he was to even still be alive. Though, that was probably because he must have left before Sesshomaru got there. Which meant that the stupid boy was getting off rather easy after attempting to sleep with Rin.

"Hey Bankotsu"

"What?" he turned toward Inuyasha just in time to see a fist coming toward his face. The next thing he was aware of was pain..then darkness.

Inuyasha grinned before casually walking away from the unconscious human now lying on the gym floor.

Maybe Kagome was done talking with her friends and would finally wanna leave this stupid dance.

* * *

She was in his room.

She was _actually_ in his room. For a moment, Rin thought her heart would rip through her chest with how hard it was beating. Surely this wasn't healthy.

Still standing, Sesshomaru began kissing her again, his clawed hands on her back looking for the zipper that could free Rin from the dress that dared to come between him and his mate.

A pleased growl rippled through his chest when he found it, pulling it down slowly along with her panties.

Rin kept her eyes closed in embarrassment as she felt her dress fall around her feet, and only a second later did she feel herself being lifted and then placed on something comfy.

_'His bed'_ she thought nervously. _'Kami, I'm on his bed..'_

"Rin"

She slowly opened her eyes and watched as golden eyes surveyed beginning at her toes, lingering a moment below her waist and then again at her breasts before finally settling on her face, which she was sure had become permanently red.

He leaned over her, caressing her cheek lightly, "Beautiful" he whispered. "You are truly beautiful, Rin"

She smiled bashfully as he leaned down to kiss her once more before standing up, his hands quickly moving toward his clothes.

He pulled his clothes off quickly, not wanting to be away from her any longer than necessary. He smirked when he saw her staring wide-eyed at his bare chest and watched as her eyes trailed down his body only to stop at his erect member. He got back on the bed, leaning his body over hers, he simply stared in awe for a moment at the picture of beauty and innocence before him.

She would finally be his. She would belong to him and him alone. She would only crave his touch and flesh. She would only dream of his hands upon her.

Rin couldn't help but shudder at the possessive look in those beautiful golden eyes. Was she really going to do this? Yes. She wanted to, and he obviously wanted to too.

"_**Mine**_" he growled before claiming her lips in a possessive yet tender kiss; a clawed hand slid gently up her side before cupping a breast.

He pulled away from her lips, kissing down to the hollow of her throat, and down further. A shiver went up her spine when she felt his mouth lower over her breast, taking the hardened bud into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. Not knowing what else to do besides breath heavily and moan, Rin's hands delved into long silky hair, wanting to keep him in place.

With a 'pop' Sesshomaru released her chest from his mouth as he leaned back up and moved his face to the crook of her neck, gently nuzzling it.

"Rin" Her breath caught as she felt his hand trail slowly over the flat plane of her stomach, not stopping until he was cupping her in the most intimate of places. She tensed, trying to squeeze her legs together to cover herself.

"Relax Rin" he whispered, "I only wish to pleasure you." His fingers slid along her folds and into her core, causing her to arch her back as her lips parted.

He swallowed her moan with a hard kiss as he continued to move one finger in and out of her. She moaned and arched against him, her hands gripped his shoulders as her nails dug into his skin. Her eyes closed tightly at the intense pleasure he was causing. He continued; twisting, massaging, and kissing her neck until she could do nothing but cry out at the inward explosion that left her trembling.

Sesshomaru kissed her softly as he settled himself between her legs. She let her hands trace down the hard lines of his chest, delighting in the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. He lowered his hips and both let out a strained groan when he rubbed along her damp core.

She felt him position himself and his mouth trail over the pulse in her neck before gently kissing it. "I love you" he whispered before slowly, he pushed forward. She whimpered, and he tryed to comfort her with gentle kisses, until he was fully sheathed. A low growl escaped as he shivered, tight muscles wrapping around him like a glove.

Rin wrapped her arms around him tightly, waiting for the now small throbbing, dull ache to stop. She was grateful that he was being so gentle and patient with her.

After a moment, she turned her head to kiss his neck and moved against his lower body to show she was ready.

He groaned as he began to thrust, slowly and patiently, making sure she adjusted to his size. Her legs came to wrap around him to bring him closer.

"Faster" she moaned, loving the feeling of his manhood buried so intimately within her.

Releasing something between a groan and growl, he kissed her furiously as clawed hands slid to her thighs and his thrusts increased in speed. Experimentally, she rolled her hips up to meet his thrust, causing him to pull away from their kiss, gasping.

He lifted himself off of her just a few inches, his pace quickening even more, and then harder when he felt that she was nearing her release as well.

She felt herself tense around him as she moaned his name, her thighs increasing their grip on his waist. He began sucking and licking a certain spot on her neck and she felt him begin to thicken inside of her.

Her body then crumbled under his immense pressure causing her to cry out and arch against him. In that moment, Sesshomaru bit down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his mate before finishing with a growling groan. His body shook as he filled her, and both could do nothing but breath heavily for a moment.

After a moment he shifted, his arms wrapping around her as he rolled over to his side, pulling her against him and pulling the covers over them. His fingers stroked her back soothingly before he cupped her cheek and gently urged her to look at him.

"I love you, Rin" he said softly.

She stared at him for a moment, thinking carefully about whether or not to say what she wanted to say. Smiling, she lifted her hand to gently trace the markings on his cheek. "I love you too Sesshomaru"

She was surprised when she saw him smile gently before leaning his head down to gently kiss her lips. She curled up against him, smiling softly. With a soft, pleased sigh, she fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her body against his. She was finally his mate and he couldn't be more pleased. He inhaled her sensitive scent as he too fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make a profit from this story**

**-****_So this is the last chapter and it's very short only because it was supposed to be the "morning after" scene and I didn't want to add it in with the last chapter cus I liked how it finished :3 Also, I might do a epilogue but I'm not really sure :) _**

* * *

Golden eyes opened slowly before quickly closing, trying to block out the stream of sunlight that came through the window. Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand to pull his mate against him, not liking the fact that he couldn't feel her body snuggled against his. He reached further but felt nothing but the bed sheets.

His eyes flicked open suddenly as he looked around his room for the beautiful girl he made love to last night. Panic shot through him when he didn't see her.

Sesshomaru got out if his bed and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his dresser. It wasn't a dream was it?

He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe slowly for a minute, trying to calm himself. No, it wasn't a dream. He could still smell her scent.

He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on before walking downstairs, following her scent which seemed to lead to the kitchen.

A loud bang startled him, causing him to rush toward the kitchen. He walked through the door only to see...

His mate.

Standing.

On the kitchen counter.

With a pan raised slightly over her head as if she were ready to throw it at any moment.

"Rin?"

"What the _hell_ is that!?" she screamed, pointing a shaky finger toward an area to his right.

He turned, and fought back the overwhelming urge to laugh. There Jaken was, slumped against the wall with a baseball-sized bump atop his head; a rolling pin lay on the ground next to him.

"I'm a demon of course!" Jaken yelled, his tiny fists waving in the air. "Foolish human"

Rin narrowed her eyes at the creature "Oh, I'll show you 'foolish human', you overgrown frog"

She jumped down from the counter and made her way toward the small imp, the pan raised.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuu!" Jaken yelled as he stood and began running...only to collapse face first on the floor.

Rin walked over to unconscious demon and poked it with the handle of the frying pan. "You know, you didn't have to hit it that hard"

Sesshomaru shrugged before grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. "Why were you not in bed with me when I awoke?"

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled "I was hungry, so I came down here only to find a little green thing walking around." She giggled, "I didn't know he worked for you, perhaps I should apologize to him later"

"Hn." He lowered his head to nip her earlobe. "I'd rather you stay in bed with me the whole day" he purred.

She blushed, but a thought suddenly came to her. "Sesshomaru...what about school? I mean, you are still my teacher"

"I will inform Totosai I quit."

"But-"

"I work for my father. I only took that detestable job as your teacher to get closer to you."

Her eyes widened as she pulled back to look at him. "Why?" she asked.

"You were my intended mate and I saw no other way to get near you. However," he leaned down to lick the mark he had left last night, enjoying how she visibly shuddered. "Now you are my mate. You will live as long as I do and I see no reason to continue that horrid job."

Rin could only smile as she tried not to cry from being so happy. Why had she tried to ignore him? It seemed so stupid now.

"I love you Sesshomaru"

She truly did. Falling in love doesn't always lead to heartache. Not everyone would be like her mother, and ignoring your feelings doesn't always help. Her father was wrong and she was wrong. But honestly, that was ok...

Simply because...

Sesshomaru kissed her gently as he pulled her closer to him. Finally, she was his. And he'd never let her go. "And I love you, Rin"

Sometimes it's ok to be wrong.


End file.
